A Demon's Binding
by kitkatam
Summary: Ciel is a very musically talented individual, and Sebastian is a very successful business man. What happens when these two TOTALLY different paths intersect? Why are they so comfortable around each other? And why are all of Ciel's friends blonde? All these unanswered questions! What are the answers? Read to find out! But we will never know why everyone is blonde.
1. Chapter 1

This is a requested fanfiction! HiBirdSong asked for it and I think it is going to be amazing! I added a few details here and there, but the entire plot was HiBirdSong's idea! I REALLY hope you enjoy this considering it's the first "original" story I've posted online, if you can even consider this original... Anyway, enjoy!

"Have you ever?" I sang the crowd erupted into applause. I smiled and stood, "Thank you." then I exited the stage. I sighed as my friends surrounded me and complimented my singing ability.

"That was amazing! You're gonna be a professional soon for sure." my blonde friend, Alois laughed and smacked me on the back.

He received a harsh blow on the back of his head from his sister; Elizabeth, I mean Lizzy. "But he is right, it seemed you got really into the song today."

"Guys, it was just a small club performance. I think my window has a bigger audience." I smiled.

"Shut up and accept our praise." our slightly older friend, Bard, scoffed. He ran his hand through his messy blonde locks.

Yet another blonde male joined them, "Yeah! You were amazing! I thought I saw tears when you reached the two minute mark!" Finny nodded eagerly.

"Why am I surrounded by so many blondes?" I fell on my knees and pulled at my hair jokingly. "But I'm serious," I giggled as I got up, "We need to do something about all those damn stalkers outside of my window..."

They all exchanged looks and shrugged in comical unison.

"Ciel!" I heard an Indian accent behind me.

My smile widened and I turned around. When I spotted Soma behind me I flung my arms around him, "Oh thank god, someone else who isn't blonde!"

His brother, Agni, laughed when I refused to let go. "Save me! I think my hair is getting lighter from just being around them!" I pulled at a strand as proof.

Someone smacked the back of my head. Then we all erupted into laughter.

"Ok, so if I'm not incorrect, I have a performance at a bar Thursday and I'm going to sing at a birthday party Saturday." I sighed. "And finals are soon..."

"Just be thankful it's your last final ever!" Lizzy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Some of us actually plan on going to college, Lizzy." I rolled my eye.

"Yeah, well models don't need college." she stuck her tongue out at me.

"And neither do singers." Bard said questioningly.

"For the millionth time, singing is my hobby. I'm not going to try to make a living with it!" I paused, "Besides, singers have to look all perfect, and with this eye patch... I'm just going to look like some joke."

"It makes an air of mystery!" Finny tried to cheer me up.

I smirked, "Riiight."

"Wait, you are singing at a birthday party? Sounds kind of lame..." Soma grimaced.

I grinned devilishly and leaned in, "The birthday boy is twenty four."

"Fag." Bard coughed playfully.

"Yes, I'm a fag. HEY EVERYONE IM GAAAY!" I yelled out in the small diner. A few people turned a curious gaze at me, but most of them ignored me. "Hmph, it's no fun since we are in Vegas. It's like they expect this kind of stuff."

"Because they do." Alois came back from the bathroom.

"I can't believe we drove all the way here just because you managed to get me a half an hour session at a small club..." I glared at Alois.

"Shut up and be grateful. You're lucky I even called them." he grinned.

"Can we just go home? It's a three hour drive and I have to sit on Soma's lap unless I'm driving!" I complained.

"You think it's bad for you! I have to sit all alone in Bard's car. I still don't understand why someone would buy a two seated car." Finny grimaced.

"No, I saved money for this trip and we are going to use it!" Alois yelled in determination.

I ignored him and continued speaking to Finny. "There's a reason you are in a whole other car." I grimaced as I noticed how Lizzy clung to Finny. "Ew straight people." I whined.

Alois eyed the couple, his overprotective side showing. "Yeah, I'm not going to have you mooching on my sister while I'm watching..." he growled.

Lizzy made an over exaggerated act to intentionally land a little too personal kiss on Finny's lips.

I grunted and shielded my eyes, "Ew, guys! I'm here, I'm queer, and I'm totally grossed out." I pretended to throw up.

Lizzy smacked my arm. "Shush. You liked it." she winked and I shuddered.

"Ew, Ew, and Ew." I stood, "Must! Escape!" I pretended to struggle to get around them.

It calmed down when the waitress came over and gave us our coffee.

We discussed plans, "It's late; best course of action would be to find a cheap hotel and spend the night and then leave tomorrow." I shrugged.

Everyone else murmured quietly in agreement.

"Ok, well I don't know about you guys, but after we book the rooms, I am SO going to another club." Alois clapped and stood. "Shall we take our leave?" he gestured.

After we found a hotel I said I'd stay there and rest. The tried to convince to go, but I shook them off and gave Agni, the only responsible one there, the extra key-card.

After they left, I went to the bathroom and removed the eye patch. I stared at the mark on my eye, the weird symbol that I have had for as long as I can remember. Well, I didn't have it prior to age 9... Or I guess, I wouldn't really know. I don't remember anything from 7-9... And there are bits and pieces of memory missing before I was seven too... I know because there are things in my memory that just don't make sense. Like the memory from my sixth birthday party.

I was happily opening presents when the doorbell rang. I remember being excited and knowing who it was but as soon as whoever it was stepped in, I can't remember anything. All I remember beyond that is the next day at school, having a class birthday celebration. I can't even remember who I thought it was...

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I stared at the symbol yet again. I spent years researching it. All I knew was it had some relevance to a demon. So I covered it with an eye patch so no one thought I was some kind of Satan worshipper.

I tied the patch back into place and decided to go relax in the hot tub that the hotel provided. I undressed and slipped on some swimming trunks that I, thank god, packed. I grabbed my phone, the key-card, and a towel then left.

I slowly sank my body into the warm sensuous bubbles. I leaned my head back and relaxed. I almost groaned when I heard someone else get into the hot tub. I expected to see some girl, waiting for me to notice her so she could flirt with me.

But when I opened my eyes I saw a gorgeous man staring at me with fixated eyes. The first thing I noticed was the color of his eyes, the scarlet color made me nervous so to distract myself, I smiled.

He had his hands under water and he was sitting up straight, just staring at me. But, not in a creepy way, it was more...sexy...and flirtatious.

"Hey." my voice sounded a little too gay and turned on than I meant it to, but I ignored that and continued, "Is there something on my face?" I laughed at how terribly ironic that was because-

"Yes, an eye patch." he answered calmly with a tiny amused smirk.

"Yeah..." I trailed off awkwardly. That was certainly no story to be telling some stranger. Even if the stranger was amazingly hot with the sex appeal of Brad Pitt. Hell, this guy beat Brad Pitt in both departments.

"I'm Ciel." I broke the silence after a second. I held out my right hand.

"Sebastian." he answered. He placed his wet hand within my dry one and gave it a firm shake.

I am kind of jealous of Ciel… I have always loved singing (even though I'm not that good at it) and he is turning down the chance to make a career of his talent, even though he's really good at it! Anyway, I have some very good ideas for future chapters! Please, review and tell me what you think! I like constructive criticism, and you aren't going to offend me, SO REVIEW DAMMIT! Lol, see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A/N- I want to add a character from another anime as Ciel's friend in the next chapter. If you know who it is, please tell me if you think it's a good idea. He's short, blonde, keeps his beautiful hair in a braid, and would kill me if he knew I described him as "Short"! That's right! Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist! If you don't think it's a good idea, tell me! I just love Ed so much... Anyway, here is your next chapter!

Neither of us let go for an extended period of time. Finally I broke the contact and looked away from his scarlet eyes.

We went back to being quiet and I leaned my head back and closed my eye. And I slowly relaxed all my muscles and enjoyed the hot tub.

Suddenly my phone rang. I jumped and instinctively grabbed my phone. Japanese music filled the small room as it rang. I flipped it open, blushing in embarrassment as I glanced over at the man called Sebastian.

"Hello bastard, what do you want?" I said jokingly into the phone; it was Alois.

"We just wanted to tell you there's some attractive guy over here and he is in THE MOOD if you are interested." he laughed.

"Ok, so there's some horny gay guy at where ever you guys are and you expect me to go over there and bend over for just anyone?" I pinched my nose in aggravation.

"You're right, we're sorry. Your services are expensive!" he giggled.

"You would know. Anyway, I'm relaxing in the hot tub. I don't have time for your antics." I sighed.

"Oh, got it, there's a hot guy in the hot tub." he said in a serious tone.

How the hell did he know? "Yeah, well whatever. I gotta go; it's really nice being away from you guys for once. I smiled at my cruel words.

"RUDE." Alois laughed. "Ok, don't be out too late!" then he hung up.

I sighed and looked back at the man. He was back to relaxing with his head tipped back and his arms on the sides of the hot tub. He had a towel over his left hand. I saw the soft muscles of his arms that lead to his chest. His neck seemed too soft and kissable; his black hair fell on his appealing neck and contrasted strongly with the pale skin.

Suddenly he looked up and saw me staring at him. "So you're gay." he stated.

Oh no, he was going to run away and I was going to lose my chance. But I did not lie, "Yes." I blushed.

"Come here." he said, beckoning me with his right hand.

I blushed even further as a million dirty thoughts flashed through my mind. I moved to sit next to him. He smiled and gently shook his head. He grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap facing him. His hands rested on my lower back.

"That's better," he smiled and placed a kiss on my neck.

If anyone besides him was doing this, they would be dead by now. But I was so desperately attracted to him and I felt so safe with him. I moved my ass against his member through our swimming trunks. The thin fabric did little to hide his growing erection. He placed another kiss but this time on my shoulder. I closed my eye and parted my lips; his kisses felt like fiery pleasure each time those perfect lips touched me.

I opened my eye as his lips left me. We stared into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Our lips were centimeters from each other when the door suddenly opened.

I threw a threatening gaze over my shoulder as a heard my friends' voices.

Of course all them came in and gasped as they saw my situation.

I threw an apologetic gaze toward Sebastian as I got off of him. "Bastards, what are you doing here?" I questioned as I stood and got out of the water. I knew I had a raging boner without even looking so I swiftly covered it.

Lizzy spoke up first, "We weren't that far away and we wanted to see..." she trailed off as she noticed the god of sex appeal still in the hot tub. I looked too and he flashed a small smile towards everyone.

Everyone stood in shock except for me; I just got harder as I looked back into his eyes when he looked back at me.

"Everyone, this is Sebastian." I motioned towards him. And turned away from him; I was resisting the urge to jump back into the water and let him fuck me senseless.

I laughed awkwardly as my face flushed when everyone's eyes were on me.

Alois grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. Everyone followed, "What is that?" Alois questioned.

"Sebastian, didn't I just say that?" I retorted.

"Not who is he, why is your face so damn red and why are you so flustered?" The only other gay guy in my group continued to question.

"Alois, I don't know, but that was intense..." my face had been returning to its normal color, but as I recalled the to-be kiss my face flushed yet again.

Lizzy giggled and whispered to Finny, "I think Ciel is in love."

"I..." I began to attempt to defend myself but I knew it was pointless. "Maybe..." I averted everyone's eyes.

Alois's eyes widened, "Dear god, how did you manage to fall in love in twenty minutes?"

"Hell if I know, but if you don't mind, I would REALLY like to go back in there and continue what I was doing." Lizzy giggled and blushed. Everyone else just blushed and looked at the ground. I ran my hand through my dark locks. "Fine, I won't do anything. Just let me get my stuff."

Alois reluctantly released me and I headed back into the small warm room. No one followed me, which made me happy. I grabbed my phone and key-card. I looked back at Sebastian lustfully. He just smiled got out of the water. He wrapped himself with a towel. He walked over to me and slowly leaned down to give me the kiss I do desperately wanted. But the door slammed open again and someone pulled me away from him. It was Soma, "You said you wouldn't do anything. I'm holding you to that." he said in his Indian accent.

They pulled me all the way back to our room. The seven of us had to fit onto two beds and of course, Alois, me, and Lizzy all had to sleep together on one bed. While Soma, Agni, Bard, and Finny all had to fit on the other bed in the small room. Luckily, I had called for a futon so they brought one. So now Lizzy and Finny were going to sleep together on the futon. And Soma was going to sleep with me and Alois.

After all the sleeping arrangements were settled we lie down and fell asleep.

After about an hour Alois whispered, "I think they are all asleep."

"So?" I whispered back.

"I know you can't sleep, go find him." I could see Alois smile in the dim light.

"Thank you!" I hugged him and quietly left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I ran through the hallways to the hot tub room. I don't know why, but somehow I knew he would be there.

I swiped my card and threw open the door to see nothing. No one was there and the bubbles were turned off. I slowly sat down on the side of the hot tub and put my feet in the hot water. I breathed deeply; still catching my breath from running that far.

The door opened behind me and I expected to see one of my friends who had caught me sneaking out. But as I slowly turned I saw Sebastian.

"Hello." he said.

I blushed as all the events from earlier came flooding back. It seemed that he rarely spoke... But when he did a shiver ran down my spine.

"Ah, hi, I'm... Sorry about... Earlier." I stuttered.

"Oh, you mean how we were so rudely interrupted? Don't mind it much. Want to join me?" his rich voice rang out in the small confined space. He gestured towards the hot tub.

I noticed his lustful eyes as I nodded and slowly took off my shirt. I almost took off my pants before I remembered I wasn't wearing any boxers. "Is it ok if I wear my pants?" I asked boldly.

"Oh, but they will get soaked and the chemicals might ruin them." he smiled evilly.

My eyes nearly jumped out of my head when he removed his shirt. I had seen him without a short earlier today, but I failed to notice his smooth, perfectly sculpted body.

"B-But someone might come in..." I shook my head, attempting to focus.

He pulled a key out of his pocket and locked the door from the inside. "Not anymore." I didn't bother asking where he got the key.

I just threw my pants to the side and sexily cat walked over to the hot tub. "Are you coming?" I threw a glance over my shoulder and saw him staring at my butt.

I sank into the water and waited for him to join me. He got into the water, but on the other side of the hot tub.

"So, how old are you, Ciel?" he smiled.

Oh no, I was underage, that meant as soon as I told him he'd refuse to have sex with me. Not that that's the only thing I want from him, but I did want him pretty badly. But I had to be honest, "Seventeen." I looked away from his face.

I heard him chuckle. "Well at least you're honest. I'm twenty three by the way. What's your last name?"

I looked up at him, "You first."

He laughed, "Don't trust me? Well, I guess that's understandable, considering all the creeps out there. I am Sebastian Michaelis." he smiled and tilted his head slightly.

"Hmph, I'm Ciel Phantomhive." I sighed. "And since you are asking questions, why do you always hide your left hand." I pointed at his hand, both of which still had white gloves on them.

"You're an observant one, eh? I'll tell you if you tell me why you wear an eye patch." he smirked.

"Fine, that's a fair trade, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you." I looked away.

"Then I can't tell you about my hand. Any other questions?"

"Are you single?" I shot him a flirtatious look.

He laughed, "Yes, women aren't my thing, and I am quite busy, so I can't get a boyfriend..." he trailed off, giving me a curious look, "And you, are you dating that blonde kid?"

I thought for a second, and then scoffed, "Alois? Please, he couldn't be boyfriend material even if he wanted to be."

He let out a seemingly relieved breath. "Well then, that's interesting."

Silence surrounded us.

"So... I don't have a shot anymore do I?" he looked at me curiously. "In being with you I mean."

He looked shocked, "You want to be with me?"

"I don't grind on just anyone." I flushed.

He looked at me for a second, thinking. "I can't have sex with minors. When do you turn eighteen?"

Happiness flooded my chest, "Two months."

"Well then, come here." he beckoned me.

I scooted next to him, "Yes?"

"I like to do things properly. Will you go out with me, Ciel?" he asked me and ran his gloved fingers across my cheek.

"Of course..." I leaned in to finally kiss those sweet beautiful lips.

I paused right before our lips touched, expecting someone to interrupt us. When no one did I leaned in and touched my lips to his.

Someone knocked on the door. "Dammit!" I pulled away. Even though I finally got to kiss him, it was barely a brush of lips.

I got out of the water and pulled my clothes onto my wet body. I picked up the key he left on the ground and unlocked the door. I opened it, only to see a large man in a suit.

"By any chance is Mr. Michaelis in there?" he said formally.

"Uh, yeah, over there..." I pointed to the hot tub where he had been sitting a minute ago. I looked around the small room and saw him behind me fully dressed in his casual clothes.

Sebastian handed me a card and patted my shoulder. "Sorry, I have to go now. Call me anytime."

What the hell? Why was he treating me so formally just because this guy showed up? I watched him walk away with the tall man. As soon as they turned a corner and were out of sight I looked down at the card he handed me.

"Sebastian Michaelis, phone number, and address, huh?" I read out loud.

The next morning I saved his information in my phone as my friends packed their stuff.

"We have school tomorrow!" they all freaked out and moved faster.

I just stared out the window in a daze. I kept thinking of him; his sweet smile, his gentle touch, his kind and curious words. I knew this had to be love, what else could it be?

"Ciel?" Agni distracted me from my thoughts. "We have to go now..."

"Yes, I'm sorry..." I got up and grabbed my bag.

-Thursday-

I sat in school, staring out the window as the teacher went on and on. I seemed to daze off a lot more than I used to.

The bell rang and we all rushed out of the classroom. I had a performance tonight and I was NOT excited about it. But I would go, because I was getting paid.

When I arrived I noticed the large crowd. The guards immediately rushed me into the back. "Be ready in five." they demanded.

I sighed, "If course." I fixed my clothing and did a few singing warm ups.

Soon a few men escorted me to the stage and I looked at the crowd.

I smiled at them and spoke into the microphone. "Hello everyone! I am Ciel Phantomhive, and I am going to sing for all of you lovely people!" I faked cheerfulness.

The music began and I prepared to sing.

"If you want me to listen; whisper. If you want to run just walk. Wrap your name in lace and leather. I can hear you don't need to talk... Let us make a thousand mistakes, 'cause we will never learn." I sang. I immediately thought of Sebastian. I began singing with so much passion I knew it was affecting my performance positively.

They began cheering; I smiled while singing before I noticed a certain dark figure in the corner. "You're my obsession!" I sang, clearly directed towards him now that my eyes were locked on his scarlet orbs.

The piano faded out, marking the end of the song.

I bowed and exited the stage. I wasn't famous; I only had time for one song. I was pretty surprised so many people showed up though. I was in the dressing room when someone knocked.

"Yes, I know, I have to go soon." I opened the door.

The guard stood there, "No, there is a man here claiming to be your friend. Should I allow him entry?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

The guard moved aside and Sebastian walked towards me. He pushed me into the room and shut the door behind us. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and he hastily pulled me into a kiss. It was our first real kiss, and I moaned into his lips.

"You may just force me into prison..." he whispered against my lips.

"I've been known to do so." I managed when his lips trailed down my neck.

He suddenly pulled away; I saw the lust in his eyes. I knew he was barely holding back from fucking me right then and there.

"Anyway, I didn't know you sang." he said breathlessly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I whispered and trailed my fingers down his chest.

He moaned slightly at my teasing. "If you want me to listen, whisper right?" he retorted.

"And you can kiss me with your torture." I smiled and leaned in.

"Oh, torture is it now?" he chuckled huskily, his breath whispering across my lips.

I inhaled his sexy scent, "Yes, I can't stop thinking about you…" I brushed my lips against his and he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer.

"Is that a fact?" he nibbled gently on my pierced earlobe.

"It is." I leaned into his gloved hand as he caressed my cheek.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the other side of the door, "Mr. Phantomhive, you have to get ready to leave. Our next performer will be arriving shortly." I heard the deep voice of the guard say formally.

Sebastian stood straight and fixed his gloves.

"Ugh, why is it that we ALWAYS get interrupted at the good part?" I sighed dramatically.

"Maybe it's God telling us not to tempt our fate." Sebastian smirked; he looked like he found it funny somehow.

I looked at him curiously, but didn't bother asking what he meant.

"Anyway, you must join me for drinks…" he paused and thought for a second, "Ah, I mean coffee." He snickered at my dejected look.

He was really making a point of acknowledging my age, wasn't he? "Sure." I sighed in response.

We ordered our coffee and then engaged in normal conversation for the second time since we met.

"So who was that freakishly big man in the tux who dragged you away when we were at the hotel? Wow that sounds dirty." I blushed and averted my eyes.

He simply laughed, "Let's just say that I'm kind of important, he is my body guard."

"Important… important how?" I asked.

"I'd rather not get into that… Anyway, so you are a senior, correct? In high school I mean."

"Ah, yes. I am about to graduate. I just so happen to be one of the youngest in my entire year." I sighed, "And one of the shortest."

He laughed, "You aren't THAT short, your head is up to my shoulders at least."

I grimaced and then retorted, "You ask a lot of questions for someone who refuses to answer questions"

"Yes, well, as a child you shouldn't have as much as I to hide. Besides, as long as it has nothing to do with my occupation or my hand, I will answer any questions you have."

"Ok… give me second to think." I paused and thanked the waitress who brought us our coffee. She seemed entirely too flustered as she looked at us both. Sebastian also thanked the kind, nervous woman.

I sipped at my coffee, "Do you live alone?" it was the first thing that popped in my head.

"Pfft." He almost spit his coffee out, "…yes." He said while coughing and laughing at the same time.

"Ass." I muttered.

"It's just that you don't know yet so I don't blame you for asking something stupid." He smiled.

"Well I can't know if you don't tell me." I looked at him defiantly.

He just smirked and sipped at his coffee, "Oh, there's a karaoke place nearby. You sing, come with me." He demanded.

I didn't even think twice, "Hell no."

He looked slightly shocked, "Why not?" he frowned.

"Mommy says not to go to strange places with strangers." I did a child's voice and then smirked. "I have school tomorrow, and if I sing, there is going to be a huge crowd and I hate so many people…" I said back in my normal voice.

He looked at me curiously, "Why will there be a crowd?"

"I'm basically famous here… but ONLY in this small town." I sighed.

He looked shocked, "Famous? Wow, I'm dating a celebrity?"

I blushed when he said "dating".

"Ok, how about this, if I sing first will you come?" he smiled.

I thought about it for a short second, I was going to decline but the chance to hear the perfect man in front of me singing was far too tempting. "Fine, but I want front row seats."

"Oh, trust me. You'll have front row seats." He smiled evilly.

I knew he was plotting something but I didn't really care.

We soon arrived at some club; I could hear the horrible singers even before we walked through the door. He handed the guard his license, for identification and age confirmation. I didn't bother paying attention.

When I finally looked at the guard, my stomach fell. "Ah, hi dad." I said with a small smile and tiny wave. I had forgotten that dad sometimes worked at this particular club as a guard. He was perfect for the job really. He looked like he couldn't harm a butterfly, cursed with small body build of the Phantomhives. But he could kick your ass before you could even retort in a small argument.

He looked at me curiously, "Oh, hey Ciel. You gonna sing here?" he didn't even bother asking why I was showing up at a place that served alcoholic beverages with some random man.

"Uh, yeah, this is Sebastian by the way." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go inside. There's a line forming." He pushed me through the door.

I shrugged and followed Sebastian who then got us time on stage. We patiently waited for our turn. Finally they announced that "A Sebastian Michaelis" was next and Sebastian left my side and climbed onto the stage with astonishing grace.

The song began playing and I immediately knew what he was singing. "Michael Buble, Everything." I said to myself and snickered.

Sebastian began singing and my jaw fell to the ground, "You're a falling star, you're the getaway car. You're the line in the sand when I go too far. You're the swimming pool, on an August day. And you're the perfect thing to say." He sang, staring straight at my amazed face. His voice was beautiful and clear, even more beautiful than his speaking voice. He gave me a sexy smirk as he continued singing.

He finally finished singing and almost left the stage but I stopped him. I grabbed the mike and began speaking.

"Hello, all!" I said cheerfully. Nearly everyone recognized my voice right away. People began clapping. I looked down at the room; it was bigger than it looked when you were in the crowd. There had to be at least 50 people there.

I moved closer to Sebastian, "I am going to sing a song by a singer that I hate but I love the meaning behind the lyrics. So enjoy." I laughed cutely.

I began singing, "There's a dream in my soul, a fire that's deep inside me. There's a me no one knows, waiting to be set free. I'm gonna see that day, I can feel it, I can taste it. Change is coming my way."

He looked at me, impressed.

When I finally finished singing I couldn't wait to get off the stage. Sebastian and me stumbled out the door, laughing.

"That was incredible." He laughed. "But a Justin Bieber song, really?" he continued laughing.

"Fuck you! I just like the lyrics! It's not my fault that he was the one who originally sang the damn song!" I playfully punched his arm.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. Our noses touched and he grinned. The moment was incredible and undeniably sexy. Our lips met and I felt him smile into the kiss. We kissed slowly and sensually.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" a voice suddenly boomed.

I instinctively pulled away from Sebastian and turned around, only to face my enraged father.

"What the hell are you doing?" my father yelled.

I shrunk down, it was the first time my father had ever yelled at me like this. "I-I…" I tried to defend myself but nothing came out.

"And who the hell is this?" he continued yelling. "Why the hell were you kissing him?"

Sebastian calmly began speaking, "I'm sorry, sir. I made him kiss me." Sebastian took the blame.

"N-no!" I argued. I summoned some courage and faced my father. "This is Sebastian. He is my boyfriend."

"Your WHAT?" he yelled even louder.

I never told him I was gay, I was scared that he'd…do exactly what he's doing right now. "I'm gay, dad. This is Sebastian, we are dating."

"I don't give a FUCK if you are gay!" my dad yelled, "But he's way too old for you!"

I shook my head, "SHUT UP!" I yelled at him, "I'm dating him and you can't stop me."

"Oh is that a fact? We'll see about that. My shift is over, tell your pedophile goodnight. We're going home." He went back inside to get his stuff.

I turned to Sebastian frantically, "What do I do?"

He captured my lips softly, "We can get through this." He released my lips. "But the 'pedophile' part was a bit harsh, don't you think?" he ran his fingers through his silky black hair.

I smiled gently, "You're right; we CAN get through this. Now go, before he comes back with a metal bat and decides to kick your sexy ass."

He nodded and placed another gentle kiss on my lips and turned. "Call me." He said over his shoulder, and then walked away.

I sighed, I had a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

I have gotten a few reviews about how Ciel and a few others are OOC, which is how I meant it to be. But really, if they were born in modern times and not when they are in the original series, you have to take into account that they would be totally different people. Different times alone can change a person; let alone how differently Ciel's upbringing is from the original. So, I apologize for the OOC-ness… And if I say something that offends you in any way, I apologize. I am just trying to make a funny yaoi fanfic… Oh, and someone said that it's moving a bit fast… Don't worry; it's like that for a reason. It'll slow down soon enough! Anyway, if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Enjoy this short yet eventful chapter!

When we arrived home the interrogation ensued…

"How did you meet him?" my father demanded to know.

"I-I met him Sunday at the hotel…" I hesitantly answered.

He sighed and inspected my terrified expression. "How did you come to…date him?"

"I'd rather not explain that…" I blushed and looked down at the worn carpet.

"Does it look like I care what you want to explain? You are going to tell me everything I want to know or you're in big trouble." But he didn't ask again, he probably knew my answer was a bit too much for him to handle.

"Don't you think you two are moving fast? I mean you did just meet Sunday." He looked at my face as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Ah, well…he… I don't know. I guess you're right." I sighed in defeat. But I felt this unbearable attraction towards Sebastian that it seemed perfectly ok to do what we've done. And if it was up to me, we would've done more. Much more, and gone way further.

"Has it occurred to you that he might just be an older man playing on your innocent mind?"

I almost snorted, _"I'm not exactly innocent anymore… it's not like I am some sort of naïve virgin." _Then answered out loud in a serious tone, looking him straight in his eyes, "No, that thought has not come to mind, though I doubt you'll believe me, I think he's sincere."

He paused in thought, "So you're serious about him." Vincent stated.

I nodded curtly but did not say anything.

"I can't believe this is happening…" he hissed.

I shrunk back again, once again losing my demeanor.

"Please, just go to your room. I need to process this. Goodnight." He turned away from me and I quickly left the living room and ran upstairs.

I opened my door swiftly and slammed it behind me. I jumped on my bed and curled up. I thought about my mom, who died in a car accident. I grabbed the picture I kept beside my bed on my nightstand. I looked into my mother's beautiful face and smiled, remembering her playful behavior. I don't even remember when she died. They say she died when I was nine, which I have no memory of. I missed her all the time and apologized to her for not remembering her last few days.

After about five minutes I decided that dad must've gone to bed by now so I got up to get some water. I quietly snuck down stairs, not wanting to let him know I left my room, avoiding getting yelled at.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, "Yeah, it's just as we feared." I heard my father say from the kitchen. I turned around to head back upstairs but then heard, "But Sebastian should know better!"

My ears shot up and I instinctively dove into the closet by the kitchen's threshold. I left the door cracked and listened intently.

"No, it seems neither of them remember." Dad sighed, "But this is bad."

I furrowed my eyebrows, _"Remember what? What's bad?"_

"Of course it's still on his eye! You know as well as I, it won't ever go away."

I held my eye, "_he knows something about my eye?_"

"No, we knew this would eventually happen. Once it was official they were destined to remain together. Breaking them up would only end with Ciel hating me."

I waited for him to continue.

"Telling them would be worse. If Sebastian got mad, who knows what he could manage?" dad groaned. "Then what's left? If we don't interfere in some way they are going to accidentally hurt each other eventually."

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself.

"You're right; we should meet up and discuss this further." My father then continued to discuss a place to meet with the person on the phone.

I didn't bother waiting for him to finish, I ran upstairs. I picked up my phone and called Sebastian for the first time. My heart beat frantically as I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" his deep voice immediately soothed my nerves.

"Sebastian…" I sighed into the phone, clutching it tighter to my ear, desperate to hear his soothing voice.

"Ciel?" he gasped and I heard something hit the ground through the phone.

"Yeah, did you just drop something?" I laughed quietly.

"Um, maybe…anyway, do you need something?"

"Do I need a reason to call you?" I chuckled at his embarrassment.

"No, but I figured you had something to say when I heard the relieved sigh when I answered."

I blushed, "Ok, so I do have a reason." He waited for me to finish.

"And that would be…?" he encouraged me to continue.

"I… just heard dad talking on the phone, and he said some stuff about us. Sebastian…" I hesitated but then continued, wanting everything to make sense. "What is on your left hand?"

He sighed, "We agreed, I won't tell you until you tell me about your eye."

I shut my phone, hanging up on him. Then I took a picture of my eye without my eye patch then sent it to him. I waited for him to call me back.

Surely enough, less than a minute later my phone vibrated, I opened it without hesitation, "That's what's on your hand isn't it?"

"How did you…" Sebastian trailed off.

I paused, I knew it. There was only one way to explain what was going on, "You're a demon."

Am I the only person who writes at 3-6:00 am? Yes? Well then, you guys should stay up like I do. Hehe, anyway, see that review button? CLICK IT. Click on it as if the fate of anime relied on that one click. Then, type words into the magical box that pops up! You can do it! I believe in you!


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the cliff hanger, Enjoy this chapter. I swear this won't end with a cliff hanger. I'm lying. I LOVE YOU GUUUUUYS! REVIEW!

"You're a demon." I whispered into my phone in realization.

He didn't say anything for a minute. "What are you talking about?" he laughed.

"Shut up, don't lie to me. Are you a demon?" I snapped.

He gasped, "What did you just do?" his voice deepened.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"My hand…started aching."

I caught I glimpse of my face in the mirror that hung on my door. My eye was glowing purple. I gasped and dropped my phone. I hurriedly snatched it back up, "What is going on?"

(Sebastian POV)

I looked at my hand in shock. The symbol for a demon's contract stung faintly. I knew what this meant; I had always known that I had made a contract with someone. But I didn't know who with, they had told me I accidentally did it. That story never made sense until now; my contract was with my boyfriend, Ciel. Someone erased my memories.

"I know what's going on. I need to make a phone call. I'll call you as soon as I have everything figured out." I sighed into the phone.

His voice came through the phone with reluctance, "Hurry up."

"Yes." Then I hung up. As soon as I hung up, I called my father.

"Hello?" a tired raspy voice answered.

"What the hell is this? You lied to me!" I yelled at him.

"You found out… You were young… We couldn't ruin the boy's life, you have to understand!" he defended himself.

"Ruin… his life? Explain, now." I demanded.

"So your memories aren't back. You met Ciel when he was merely an infant. You were six. You two rarely and briefly saw each other until Ciel turned seven. You had gone to his sixth birthday so he invited you to his seventh. Of course I brought you with me to the child's birthday. After that point you two were inseparable. It turned out that you had fallen for him. When he was nine you did something that could've ruined his future; you made a contract with him." My father explained.

My heart raced, "The boy is mine?"

"Of course that's all you took out of it. Yes, the boy is yours." He laughed.

"What were the terms of the contract?" I asked breathlessly.

"That I don't know. Neither of you would tell us before we erased your memories."

"Wait, how could a human erase memories?" I growled in realization. "It was HER wasn't it? She disappears after I'm born and then comes back just to take my boy away from me?"

"Now, now, your mother loves you. You know why she left! If she stayed they would kill you! She committed a taboo when she got pregnant with a mortal's baby."

"So why did she take his memories? Why can't I have him?" I was acting like a child whose toy got taken away and I knew it. But I was livid.

"She didn't want you to go through what we went through." My father sighed.

"I don't know if you knew this, but males can't get pregnant. So it's not the same thing. Now, how can I get my memories back?"

"You'd need to see your mother." He gave in.

"One more thing, was Ciel's dad talking to you earlier?" I questioned.

"How did you know?"

I snapped my phone shut. "Dammit." I only knew of one way to get to my mother. I squeezed my eyes shut, I bit my wrist until it bled then swallowed a little of my blood.

When I opened my eyes again I saw the gates of hell. I sighed and summoned up courage, "Michaelis." I said with pride.

The gates opened and I was taken to where my mother was. The woman had long black hair to her waist and it elegantly swayed as she turned to face me. Her face was beautiful and her eyes were red like my own.

"Sebastian…" she sighed and ran a slim finger across my cheek. I flinched and slapped her hand away. Her delicate features turned remorseful.

"Give my memories back." I demanded; my deep voice resonated in the large room.

"You must already know I can't do that." She smiled sadly.

"You _can't _or you _won't_?" I growled.

"Tell me this, what do you plan on doing as soon as you get them back?" she walked around me in a circle.

"I'm going to give Ciel his memories back and then I'm going to fuck him." I answered boldly.

"Watch that tongue of yours. Whether you like it or not, I am your mother. I'd rather not hear about my son's sexual affairs."

I smirked, "Don't ask then."

"I can only give you your memories back under one circumstance. You'll have to give me your human blood. Meaning you will be immortal."

"Deal, give them back now." I didn't even think twice about it. It didn't matter to me.

She looked shocked, "You do realize this means you'll be a full demon, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Any more tedious questions?"

She sighed in blatant defeat, "No." she placed her fingers on my forehead and my head shot back. I fell into slumber, dreaming of my returned memories.

* * *

Ok, I apologized for a cliff hanger, ONLY TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER! MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, type words in the magical box of reviewing and my next chapter will be up within a few days. Probably tomorrow. But only if you review! Don't kill me! Wait, you can't! If you do, NO MORE CHAPTERS! MWAHAHAHAH!


	6. Chapter 6

This is a chapter that is going to be in third person POV. I'm not that good at third person, so I apologize if it sucks ASS.

The room was large and empty; the wall's off-white color was everywhere. The ceiling and floor and giant pillars surrounding the room took on the same color. The floor right beneath the walls were higher than the floor for around two feet, where they stair-stepped down onto the tiled floor where a beauty stared at her collapsed son. She looked at the man as if she wanted to kill him; glaring at his handsome face before turning arrogantly.

The unconscious man on the floor as his memories returned in a flash;

_The two children stared into each other's eyes adoringly. Their lips met gently in an inexperienced kiss. Then they quietly fell asleep in each other's arms. When their parents woke them in the morning the two knew they liked each other as more than just friends._

_On the younger's ninth birthday, Sebastian came to him with the ultimate birthday gift. The two were already way past being in love at this point, and the promise the two made ensured they would be together forever. That day the contract that was supposed to keep the lovers together but in actuality ended their relationship, was made._

(Ciel POV)

I shot up; I looked around frantically and felt around my bed. I had fallen asleep and dreamt about my lover, who had yet to call me back. The dream felt so real almost like memories.

I heard a chuckle from across the room; my eyes darted towards the pleasant sound. There stood the figure of Sebastian, moonlight gently illuminating his smooth, sexy features.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I whispered loudly.

He moved closer elegantly, "The window." He answered calmly, pointing at my closed window where moonlight shone through dreamily.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "What are we, living in twilight? You aren't some vampire." I grimaced, remembering my accusation from earlier.

He ignored me and put one knee on my bed and leaned in while grabbing my chin softly. "Ah, those lips…just looking at them I'm going insane." He whispered against my neck. His lips parted and he gently took in my taste.

"Ah…no, what are you doing?" I fought the pleasure and formed a coherent sentence.

"Kissing you." He answered in an amused voice, his lips brushed against my skin as he said it, I shivered.

"No..." I tried to resist him, I knew something was up. "What's going on?" I pushed him away.

"I will explain later... for now all you should know is that we are together, and your father can't change that." He explained holding my face between his hands, staring deep into my eyes.

My thoughts fogged up and I struggled to think of something other that kissing him. "Ok..." I immediately trusted him. "But can we just...talk? We should get to know each other more before we get more serious."

A look crossed his face faster than I could recognize what emotion it was. "Sure." he sighed happily and leaned against me.

Then we talked all night until I fell asleep happily in his arms.

* * *

The next morning I woke to an empty bed. I looked around; confused, tired, and disoriented. But I didn't see Sebastian. I gave up, deciding it must've been a dream.

I slowly made my way down stairs, my father stood in the kitchen making breakfast. Suddenly I remembered the conversation he was having last night. I narrowed my eyes, but pretended it never happened.

"Hey..." I ran a hand through my messy locks and ran my other hand up my shirt, rubbing my stomach.

He turned and eyed my pose, it probably looked extremely sexy but he just turned away. "Morning, son."

We said nothing else. _"That's cool. **I'M** the bad guy, huh?"_

I rolled my eye and went to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror, taking in my appearance. "Yep, shower." I sighed to myself. I stripped my clothes off, a small spot on my neck caught my attention in the mirror. I eyed it cautiously, "A hickey..." I gasped. _"It wasn't a dream..." _

I shook off the memory of the feeling of having his lips on me. I slid into the shower. The hot water slid on my skin and I leaned my head back, enjoying the feeling. I hurried up after my stomach growled loudly.

_"Looks like there is still so much I don't know..." _I kept repeating in my head while drying myself.


	7. Chapter 7

For those of you who don't know yet, I FUCKING LOOOOVE WRITING THIS STORY! It's amazing, if I do say so myself. But you know what makes me want to update more? REVIEWS! Thank you all of my amazing fans and supporters and OF COURSE my friends (Jez and HiBirdSong) I love you guys!

* * *

_"There's still so much I don't know..."_ I sighed as I toweled myself off.

"You're going to be late for school!" my father yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled to myself and wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed a hand towel to run through my dripping hair. I slowly made my way to the kitchen towards the smell of food.

He turned and gave me an exasperated look, "Are you a model today?"

I looked down and realized what he was talking about. I had one hand on my hip, holding up the towel, and the other ruffled my dark hair with the hand towel. Yet another sexy pose. I groaned, "You think I'm doing this on purpose? It's not my fault I'm naturally this sexy." I laughed, it seemed we were both determined to act as if last night never happened.

He rolled his eyes and set a plate on the table. "Throw pants on and then hurry up and eat. You don't want to be late for school."

"_You_ don't want me to be late for school. _I_ couldn't care less." I corrected.

"Shut up and do what i said." he said over his shoulder as he turned away from me and began doing the dishes.

* * *

Soon I was at school and it started out SO boring. Until Alois pounced me.

"Umph!" I grunted as he jumped on my back.

"Hey, Ciel!" he chirped happily.

I sighed, "Hello Alois."

"So how'd it go with your boyfriend?" he smiled widely.

"What?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, you're such a whore! I saw you making out with him in an alley!" his light blue eyes looked at me excitedly. "So did you do IT with him yet?"

I shook my head, "NO! And who are YOU calling a whore?" I shot back with a playful smile.

"I'm not a whore, if that's what you're trying to say." he giggled.

"Please, you've been caught in the school bathroom. Not once, not twice, but THREE times."

"Oh shut up. You've been caught in the bathroom too."

I narrowed my eyes jokingly, "THAT was your fault!"

"Was not!"

"You were screaming my name!" I laughed when he flushed and averted his eyes.

He didn't say anything for a minute until he realized he was acting like a girl. "I wasn't screaming it. Don't flatter yourself, you aren't _that _good a lay." he gained courage and laughed at my insulted look.

"Screw you! I'm amazing in bed! And if you weren't such a bottom I would show you." I winked.

That's right, we slept together. Actually we went out for a month. We realized we are better as friends. The most difficult part of us being together was that we both liked being bottom. We both liked receiving and not giving. Being thrust into instead of thrusting.

"I've had better." he shrugged.

"Don't kid yourself." I managed before we got trampled by the rest of our group.

"Where have you guys been?" Finny questioned with his arm around Lizzy. I saw Alois narrow his eyes at Finny's arm.

"Here." I answered Finny.

Everyone erupted into conversation, and usually I would join, in fact usually I was in the center of the madness. But today I just followed the loud chaos that was my friends silently. Alois walked next to me silently and we both observed the noisy people. Lizzy kissed Finny which made Alois grunt in disgust. Bard laughed with Soma at some joke Agni told and Mey stood in the middle, frantically talking about some boy, little did she know, no one was listening. I rose my eyebrow and leaned forward and placed a and on Mey's hip.

"Darling, no one is listening." I smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Ass!" she smack my hand away with a laugh and squirmed away from me.

"Yes, it is very nice today, isn't it?" I turned around a little and cupped my butt. "I'd say it's the jeans, but who am I kidding? My ass is just this great."

She laughed and suddenly everyone began paying attention to me. So I joined the groups frantic conversations reluctantly. The bell rang and we all parted ways except for me and Alois, who walked the same way.

When it was finally lunch break I noticed a text on my phone. It was Sebastian.

/Meet me outside/ it said.

I furrowed my eyebrows but quickly rushed to the school's parking lot. There, stood a tall man in a tux leaning against a slick black mustang. He smiled when he saw me. His red eyes brightened and he flashed his perfect teeth in joy. He scooped me up in his arms when I got close enough.

Something was different about him. I decided it was his smell, it was more intoxicating then the last time we embraced. Or maybe it was my imagination. His black hair hung in front of his eyes sexily as he looked down at me. "Hey." his husky voice rang in my ears. That too seemed different.

"You seem different today..." I shrugged.

He laughed casually, "Have you really known me long enough to know what's usual for me?" he smiled, but his eyes seemed sad.

"No, I guess not." I tried to shrug it off. There was no way anything would be drastically different. He was right. I hadn't known him long enough to decide if his voice was always this low, or if his scent was always this mouthwatering.

I was just imagining his sudden and seemingly impossible increase in sexual appeal.

* * *

Ok, That's all for today my lovable bastards. Hehe, i'm kidding. I URGE all of you to read my new story "The Representative" Do it now or i'll sacrifice you to the smut gods! But seriously, i want feedback on that! I want to know if i should even bother writing it! I'm depending on you! REVIEW EVERYTHING EVER.

Hehe, but yeah, review this. And if you read The Representative, REVIEW THAT TOO! Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! so, Read the A/N at the end. I'll make it worth your while~

* * *

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. His presence overwhelmed me and his scent fogged my mind. His lips press softly against mine. But as soon as our lips touched a fire spread across my body. I pressed my lips harder to his and opened my mouth, allowing him entry. His tongue went into my mouth and a battle for dominance began. Of course he won. He pulled me even closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down. He pulled away slightly and slowly kissed down to my collarbone. I tipped my head back and let a tiny moan escape from my lips.

"Holy shit…" I heard a familiar voice behind me say.

We reluctantly separated, but still were arm in arm. I looked at the surprised observers, who were none other than Alois and the rest of my group. My heart beat frantically; they had just witnessed something extremely personal and private. It wasn't the first time it had happened, they had caught me having full on sex before and I was barely fazed. It just seemed that this was too intimate to be seen by just anyone…or more…Sebastian was too intimate. Almost as if I hated them seeing him like this, it was for my eyes only.

I tried to laugh it off, "You followed me?"

They all just stared at me in awe, and then looked over at my uninterested lover, who was gazing adoringly at me. "Holy shit…" Lizzy repeated. "You're HAWT." She giggled.

Finny didn't look bothered by what she said, "I'm a guy and I agree with her."

The rest nodded in agreement, except for Bard. Who playfully coughed, "Fag." Soma smacked him.

Then I noticed Alois behind everyone looking around as if he was uncomfortable.

I sighed, "I can't have one second of peace?"

"From what we could see, you weren't indulging in silence or peace. You were indulging in THAT." Bard gestured towards Sebastian harshly.

Being mature and older, Sebastian began speaking, "I apologize for distracting Ciel during school hours, and I realize I am probably taking your time with him away and that this is a selfish request, but may I have a moment alone with him?"

I looked up at him, shocked. He sounded so professional and formal. Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing; they all nodded eagerly as his piercing eyes finally focused on them. They shuffled towards the school awkwardly.

I turned back toward my way too attractive boyfriend. "You wanted to talk?" I said flirtatiously, batting my eyelashes.

"I want to do way more than just talk…" he chuckled quietly as he placed another kiss on my collarbone.

I giggled, "No, I'm at school doofus. What did you want?"

"I talked to your father. We can go out tonight…" he paused and looked into my eye, "On a date."

My heart jumped and I almost squealed, jumped up and down, and had a huge fan girl moment. ALMOST. Instead I kept my face calm and collected. "Cool, what time?" my voice faltered a little at the end but I cleared my throat and ignored it.

He raised his eyebrow a little. "Seven." He answered in his sexy low voice.

Did I mention everything about this man is overwhelmingly attractive? Yes? Well now you are re-informed. I let a small squeak escape and smiled widely. Then I couldn't control myself. I jumped up and down with my hands over my mouth to stop the squealing. When I finally managed to calm down enough to stop jumping, I fanned my face and panted heavily.

All the while Sebastian just kept laughing; he held his side as he began laughing harder.

"Shut up asshole." I finally managed to form coherent words.

He chuckled a few more times until he stopped and placed a loving kiss on my forehead. "You're so cute."

I blushed and pushed him away. "You better not be late!" I said as I turned and headed back towards the school.

"Trust me, I'll be early." I heard him mutter when he thought I was out of earshot.

The rest of the school day passed unnecessarily slow and when the day finally ended I told my friends about my plans as we headed towards our lockers, they all seemed excited for me, and Bard gave me a condom. My response being; "I don't think I'm going to get pregnant. Plus, I'm not the one who needs the condom." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Ok, ew." Everyone responded.

"Shut up! You know I'm bottom so…" I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Well, we got to go, we also have a date." Finny laughed and pulled Lizzy down the hall.

"We also have to go; we have a family reunion tomorrow in India." Soma said, "The flight leaves in a few hours." And with that they left.

Mey had already left earlier for some stuff I forgot to remember. (Translation: Don't care). So that left Alois and me alone. We walked in silence for a few minutes until he finally broke the silence.

"Listen…" he began, but hesitated to continue. "I need to tell you something." He finished reluctantly.

I stopped in front of my locker and dumped my stuff inside while muttering "TGIF." And then I turned to him in confusion, his face was red and he was looking at the floor. "Yes?"

"I…" he paused yet again. He looked up at my face desperately. Suddenly he put a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes grew to the size of baseballs. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but desperate and clearly forced. I couldn't move, frozen from shock. He pulled away slowly. "I'm still in love with you." He said with confidence.

I didn't say anything, I had no words. I just stared at his blushing face before slowly turning away and running. I flipped open my phone as I ran and called Sebastian.

"Hello?" the deep voice eased my nerves yet again.

"Come get me. Now." I huffed.

He didn't even question me, "On my way." And then I snapped the phone shut. When I finally made it outside, he was already there, leaning against his car with his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down slightly to reveal the milky skin of his lower abdomen. As soon as he spotted me he rushed towards me. "What happened?"

I didn't answer, but I saw a blonde head bobbing behind me. Alois. He must've followed me. I grabbed Sebastian and pulled him into an intimate kiss.

Sebastian pushed me away gently, "Tell me what happened."

"He said he loves me." I gasped out, holding onto the collar of Sebastian's shirt.

His eyes narrowed. "Get in the car. We are leaving for our date early."

* * *

OMIGAWD RIGHT? Ok, so, Smut? No Smut? YOUR REVIEWS SHALL DETERMINE THIS! Hehe, so should there be smut in the next chapter? Like, smutty smut. Full on "lemme fuck you" smut? REVIIIIIIEEEEWWWW DAMN YOU! I love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok my little fiends. Here is teh smut. By the way, you should all read and review and LOVE JezebelStrike's stories. Especially Boot Camp. GO! Read it! Review!

* * *

I stumbled past him as he pushed me in the direction of his car. I obeyed him and got into his car. I pressed my hands against the window in angst as I watch him get in Alois's face. Sebastian grabbed Alois's chin roughly and leaned in and said a few things. Then he jerked Alois's face away from his own and slowly back away. Alois stared at him in shock and said something, barely moving his lips, then looked down. Sebastian turned towards the car and pointed at me. He must've said something else because he turned around and began walking towards the car.

He got in the car swiftly, growling a little under his breath. "What did you say?" I exclaimed the question.

He glanced at me through the corner of his eye, "Nothing important." Then he drove away from the school.

We sat in silence for a second. I looked at him and almost forgot that anything was wrong. "Where are we going?" we had just passed my house.

"Didn't I already say? We are going to our date." He smiled at my confusion.

"And where exactly is this date taking place?"

"My apartment." He answered, never looking away from the road.

I started to get excited. _"His apartment? Oh my god I'm going to get screwed….literally."_ apparently my huge smile did not go unnoticed, he snickered a bit. Then he seemed to remember the previous events and frowned deeply.

A few silent minutes later we pulled up to a large building, the kind with the super expensive apartments inside. I was starting to put things together. The body guard, the business card, his expensive car, and his clearly expensive apartment. "You're rich!" my jaw dropped and I shot a awestruck glare at him.

He chuckled, "I wouldn't say rich per se." then he got out and walked to my side of the car and opened my door for me. He bowed and put his hand over his heart. I got out of the car awkwardly, what a strange feeling the unfamiliar situation was giving me. Kind of like déjà vu.

He led me to the building and we got into an elevator. I hated elevators. So small and claustrophobic…how could anyone enjoy these?

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator stopped. He led me through the empty hall until we reached a door that said "Michaelis". He unlocked the door and said, "Ladies first."

I scowled but entered the large apartment anyway. I took in everything I could. There was a dark leather couch and matching dark coffee table with a glass top. There was also a mounted flat screen TV on the wall by the door. Then there was a bar that had an opening that led to a kitchen. Then on the wall opposite of the door, there was a large arched opening that split in two paths.

"I'll get drinks. Look around if you want." Sebastian headed to the kitchen.

I walked towards the arched opening and noticed a piano in the room to the right, while to the left there was a room with the door shut. _"Probably his bedroom"_ I walked over to the piano and ran my fingers over the clearly unused keys. Then I sat on the brand new looking bench and gingerly pressed one key. The low sound resonated through the room. It made me smile contently. I pressed another key slowly. Which made me immediately dive into a song, my hands crossed over each other elegantly as the sound of the soft, sad music filled the large room with random instruments scattered all around, I closed my eyes but continued playing. The music filled my soul and I played each note expertly without a single flaw. When the song approached its end I opened my eyes and noticed Sebastian standing in the doorway. I pulled my hands away from the instrument and blushed.

He clapped, "Amazing." He breathed.

"Shut up." I blushed. No one knew I played the piano besides dad and the teacher who taught me how.

"Do you play anything else?" he gestured to the rest of the room, where the instruments leaned against the wall in their cases.

I noticed a violin case against the wall and a guitar. I pointed to them, "I play those." I blushed as I admitted my talent. I saw a few more instruments I knew how to play but didn't bother pointing them out.

He smiled warmly. "Come here."

I did so, he led me back to the living room and we sat on the couch. He handed me a glass and I immediately recognized the liquid. "Wine?" I raised a brow.

He laughed, "Yes, are you mature enough to handle it?"

"I've drank stronger." I admitted and sipped at the fine drink.

"Oh? Such as?" he questioned me with an evil smirk.

"Well one time I was with my friends and I lost a bet, so I had to down three whole shots of nothing but vodka." I grimaced at the memory, "Horrible stuff."

He laughed at my expression, "What was the bet?"

I thought for a second before I remembered. "I'd rather not say." I looked away.

"Oh, it's that bad?" he taunted.

"Not bad… just not appropriate to be telling your boyfriend." I fidgeted, embarrassed.

"How so?" he asked, I could hear concealed anger in his voice.

"I…I can't explain."

He smiled but clenched his teeth in anger, "What was the bet? Did it have to do with that Alois bastard?"

I looked at him, immediately on the defense. "No. I had to fuck some guy in the bathroom." I said but regretted my words as soon as they left my mouth.

He looked shocked, "Did you do it?"

"Ah…. Um, yeah…" I looked away, embarrassed as hell.

"Then how the hell did you lose?"

"The bet was if I could do it without getting caught…" the conversation was getting extremely awkward.

He pushed me down on the couch and captured my lips. He growled as I moaned. We both opened our mouths and our tongues battled it out. I was irregularly submissive, so I allowed him to do as he pleased.

I was definitely not drunk enough for this. I usually only had sex when I was extremely drunk, but as his taste and smelled enveloped me I became drunk off of him.

"How many times have you fucked?" Sebastian demanded angrily as he pulled his lips away from mine.

My fogged mind had trouble coming up with a coherent answer. "Ah, I th-think….maybe….t-ten?" I stuttered and moaned as he licked my neck roughly.

He growled and undressed me. As soon as I was naked he undressed himself. He captured my lips yet again and kissed me roughly. He rubbed my bare member and used the precum as lubricant when he shoved his fingers inside me. I gasped and shifted uncomfortably as he moved them around. Then he found my prostate and I moaned. He smiled against my lips and put another finger in. He moved them in and out, spreading them gently, stretching my barely used hole. He sat up and I noticed the size of his cock. My eyes just about popped out. It had to be at least ten inches and it was thick, but not so thick that it looked gross. It was shaped perfectly; I gasped when he wrapped his fingers around it and moved it to my entrance.

By now we were both extremely hard and lust was fogging my mind like never before. He pressed his cock against me and I gasped as the head entered me. He slowly pushed the rest in and I threw my head back and moaned loudly. I arched my back and pushed against him. I heard him moan softly as my walls clamped down on him.

He thrust into me, hitting just the right spot. He continued thrusting as he leaned down and bit my collarbone softly. Then he sucked harshly where he bit. I gasped and pulled him up to kiss me. Our tongues tangled together and we blindly felt each other's bodies. I ran my hands over the soft skin of his muscular back and he ran his hands over my flat chest and stomach before he finally just grabbed my ass and used it as leverage as he slammed into me harder.

"Ah, f-faster!" I moaned out.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap as he sat up and pulled me down on his dick. It went even deeper than before and I gasped. I wrapped my les around his back and threw my arms around his neck. He pulled me up and down on his extremely hard member. I grabbed a fistful of his silky black hair and moaned out. I then put my hands on his shoulders and rode him. I moved as if I did this for a living, I felt tension in my groin and knew I was about to cum.

"Sebastian!" I screamed out as I came all over his torso. When I came my walls clamped even tighter on him and he grunted as he came inside me. I rode out the pleasure and grinded against him with his softening cock still inside me.

Then I collapsed on top of him and passed out after he pulled out.

* * *

Ok, not my best smut, but hopefully it satisfied all of you! Again, read Boot Camp by JezebelStrike. And remember! Review or i won't update! Ok, i will still update most likely... but review anyway BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME! GO! DO IT!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, I'm here again, to bother all of you with my smut and such, though I can't promise there will be smut this chapter! So, my computer crashed and I cried a little, it's down for a while so everything will be typed up on my iPod. Ignore the errors, they bother me more than they bother you, TRUST ME! Also, I command all of you to read Boot Camp and Baby Steps by JezebelStrike! Go my minions!

* * *

I slowly regained consciousness as warm, soft rays peeked through dark blinds. Someone was softly caressing my cheek. I peeked through my eyelashes to see Sebastian staring at me with an adoring expression. My eyes fluttered open in shock at how conflicted he seemed.

"What's wrong?" I grabbed his hand to keep it on my face and leaned against it. I closed my eyes, relishing how good his warm, soft skin felt against my cool cheek.

He smiled gently. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how truly beautiful you are."

"Hmm." I hummed; all the loving attention from him was making me extremely happy.

He took his hand away from my face and instead wrapped it around me, pulling me closer. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his scent. He just held me for a long time and we just laid there, content. But sadly, he eventually pulled away. He wordlessly got up and sat on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands in what seemed like shame or misery.

I leaned against him, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Baby, what's wrong?" I whispered.

He shuddered, "I...I took you." he paused before explaining further, "I got jealous and angry and I just... Took you." his voice shook at the end. He never removed his hands from his face so I wasn't completely sure, but it sounded like he was crying.

"It's ok..." I tried to comfort him.

"No, it's not Ciel!" he said angrily, he finall looked at me. His eyes showed misery and anger. "You're underage! That was rape! Even if it wasn't, that was wrong! I wanted our first time together to be special for you. But no, now I could go to prison for raping the one I love." he grasped my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"No you won't. No one will know about this. Just us. And it WAS special." I insisted. "I have never had sex that was so... Passionate. And intense." I blushed as I looked for the right words to reassure his guilt.

He didn't look completely convinced, "No one will know? Not even your friends?" he looked at me skeptically.

"As if I would tell them anyway." I sighed, "Now, we just had sex for the first time. There's suppose to be either loving cuddling or awkward attempts at conversation. Pick one."

He smirked at me, "It's too early for sarcasm." he pushed me against the cool sheets and kissed me gently as if I was some precious jewel or fragile glass. Then he pulled back and I noticed his eyes were more red than brown. But he just studied my face.

"Your eye is like the ocean... I drown in its purity with every glance." he murmured against my cheek.

"Ok Shakespeare. I'm hungry, go make me food before I seriously drown you." I laughed and pushed him away.

That's when I noticed that he had removed my eyepatch. I instinctively touched my eyelid frantically and looked around. I had just shown him my eye, but the weirdest part was that he didn't freak out. Or even look surprised, not even once.

He had already gotten up and retreated down the hall. I caught a glimpse of him in all of his naked glory before he disappeared from my view. I sighed and got up, grabbing a pair of his boxers from his dresser before I shuffled them on awkwardly and went back to the instrument room.

Immediately, I snatched the violin from its resting place against the wall. I opened it and gasped, it was so smooth and elegant. The design in the wood made me run my fingers over it gently. I wanted to play it do bad, so I did. I placed it under my chin and placed my fingers on it correctly then slowly slid the bow across the strings, making sure it was in tune. When I deemed it worthy I began playing a beautiful song, the name escapes me. I knew Sebastian would come to watch again but I didn't care. I loved music more than my own life. So I saw no real reason to be embarrassed about being able to play more instruments than a normal person will ever even touch in their life. When the ballad ended I looked up to see Sebastian at the doorway (sadly, clothed), enjoying the music yet again.

"You must really love music." he stated.

"More than you will ever know." I responded happily, "Where's my food?"

"Shit!" Sebastian grunted and bolted back to the kitchen.

I laughed softly and gently placed the violin in back in its case and set it back where I found it.

I hesitantly left the room, wanting to play more. "So why do you have so many instruments anyway?" I asked him as I plopped down on his misused leather couch.

"I... I don't really play any of them. I just enjoy them really. I started collecting them when I was young. Sometimes my friends come over and play with them." Sebastian answered, not really focusing on me but more on the food he was preparing.

I cringed at the word "play". Instruments were meant to be played, not played with. They aren't toys, for God's sake. But I resisted the urge to be an ass about it.

"It's Saturday." I stated coldly.

"And?" He asked like a smart ass.

I pretended to slap him from a distance, "I have plans today."

"You sound like you're mad at that fact."

"It's a gig. I have to sing." I groaned and leaned back against the smooth leather.

"A gig? Are you getting paid?" he asked as he handed me a plate.

I studied the food. Nothing special; eggs and bacon. "Yeah, a bit."

"Then quit complaining. What time is it?"

"Augh, nine...PM." I emphasized the "PM".

"Oh that's cool. What's it for? A bar or something?"

"A birthday party. I don't remember the details. But it's some guy's birthday slash bachelor party. Damn newly weds."

"Well then, finish eating. And then I'll take you home so we can be lectured by your father with just enough time to get you where you need to go."

* * *

As expected, the lecture was long, and the party was stupid. They didn't even ask me to strip. *Scoff*, well whatever, Sebastian would've killed them anyway.

* * *

Ok! There it is. REVIEW OR I WILL COLLECT YOUR SOUL! AND GIVE IT TO WILL! Mmmmmm...Will...Damn that man is hot. Anyway, REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so everyone should read this because you all love me and/or my stories. I have set up a facebook page and you should all friend me and stuff. Then we shall make happy little yaoi fanfic babies together. Moving too fast? Sorry, i just love you all so much! My FB name is Kitkatam Shadivox. If you wanna know why that's my name, you should friend me~ Oh and, sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

Our relationship continued and it was fun. I learned everything I could possibly manage about him. We had been dating for a month before he finally invited me back to his house. But he made it very clear that we wouldn't be having any "fun". This disappointed me slightly, but it also made me happy, considering it was a roundabout way of telling me he wanted me for ME and not just for my ass. _"But anyway, now that I am thinking of my ass, I have to point out how damn nice it is."_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Why was I thinking about my ass? That was Sebastian's job. I see he's slacking if I have to do it myself.

I grabbed the marker I kept next to my calendar and crossed out yet another day. I was counting the days until my eighteenth birthday, impatiently waiting for Sebastian to be able to embrace me without having to worry about getting arrested. I sighed deeply as I noticed there was a whole three weeks until my birthday. I set the marker down and then violently threw myself onto my bed, screaming, "I hate my life!"

"Well I happen to love your life." My father said from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah." I groaned, burying my head in my pillow.

"Well then, I came up here for a reason, but I guess you don't want to hear." I heard him stepping away from my door.

I stubbornly stayed where I was for a few seconds before looking up from the pillows while saying, "Ok, wha-" I stopped midsentence when I noticed the figure in my door was no longer my father. No, instead, the person in the door immediately took my breath away. In the doorway stood a finely tailored Sebastian in a sexy black tux with a red tie that complimented his red/brown eyes, his hair was slicked back. He was holding a bag in his arms, a white one with a hanger coming out of the opening on the top.

His sexy voice made me snap my mouth shut and wipe a little bit of drool off of my lips. "Surprise."

"Damn," that was the only thing I could manage when faced with the living artwork that was Sebastian Michaelis.

"I heard that!" my father said from downstairs.

"Then don't listen!" I retorted.

Sebastian approached me, "You should respect him more. After all, he's done an excellent job raising you all by his self."

"If you're trying to sweet talk me it won't work, Michaelis." Dad said sternly.

"He's not always like that…" I whispered.

Sebastian chuckled, "Don't worry, I know. He's just overprotective of his cute little son. Not that I can blame him. I'm the same way with you." He grabbed my hand a pulled me up so that I was standing in front of him. He leaned in really close to my face. Just before his lips met mine he whispered, "Put this on." He shoved the bag into my arms and moved to sit on my bed.

I pouted a little before removing the bag from the outfit. My eyes widened, "A tux?" I gasped.

"It is necessary for tonight. You're coming somewhere very important with me." He smiled at my confusion.

I shut my door and began undressing.

He coughed, "Um…shouldn't you do that in the other room?"

My back was to him so I let a smirk spread across my face before changing my expression to an innocent one. I looked over at him. "Why?" when he closed his eyes for a second I stole a glance at his crotch and noticed a mound. I almost moaned just looking at it, even clothed.

"You know why." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I ignored him and continued stripping, but now slower and more sensually. When I finally got down to my boxers I looked over at my lover. He was staring at me as if he was ready to attack me any second the opportunity presented itself. So I hurriedly put the tux back on, thinking of my father downstairs.

Sebastian grabbed my arm when I was fully dressed and pulled me into a kiss. I crumbled in his arms; I hadn't seen him for three days so his kiss turned me into mush, which it did regardless of how long we were apart, but it always felt 10 times better than I remembered. Then he pulled away.

"I'll be in the car. You have ten minutes or we'll be late." He said while exiting the room, leaving me panting heavily in a nice tux.

When I calmed down a little I went to the mirror. I decided to follow suit and slicked my hair back a little. When I deemed myself presentable I went downstairs and hugged my father goodbye.

"Cockblock." I muttered.

Then I quickly exited the house and ran out to the car.

* * *

For those of you who skipped it, GO BACK TO THE TOP! READ MY A/N! Or i might cry. Or something. That's what girls do right? They cry. Anyway, could we review more this chapter? I only got three on the last one. YOU GUYS CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT DAMMIT! Even if you think my story sucks major monkey balls, you should review AND TELL ME THAT! So yeah, also, if i get 50 reviews on my this chapter i will upload three chapters all 3,000 (or more) words each. in a single weekend. So what do you say? Review and frend me on facebook please!


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is slightly longer than normal, but along with this chapter comes a question. Do you guys want short chapters (around 1000 words) every few days like i have been doing, or do you want longer chapters (around 2000 words) less often (like i did this time)? Review and tell me. Also, i still have my facebook, so if you want to friend me, please do. I will do progress reports and stuff. And sometimes, if i write a quote i like, i'll do something special with it. Also, if i get more friends on there, you can all have some control over what happens in my stories, like if i get stuck or something. My name is Kitkatam Shadivox.

* * *

I climbed into Sebastian's car swiftly. I looked over at him expectantly.

"So?" I asked, nearly jumping up and down from the excitement.

"Act more elegant and mature; you're in a tux." He teased. Then he started the engine and drove away from my house.

"Whatever. Where are we going?" I attempted concealing my excitement.

"A very important place," His face got really serious, "There's something I've withheld from you. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd either leave me or stay with me for all the wrong reasons."

"And what would that be?" I asked sourly; he assumed I would leave him, and that pissed me off.

"I own a chain of companies. I own hotels, restaurants, stores, and even a few manufacturing companies. I'm not as well-off as my apartment makes me seem. I have way more money than that. It sounds like I'm bragging, but trust me, I'm not." He answered reluctantly, and then continued, "The night we met I was actually checking up on that hotel. There was signs of them not using all the money we sent to them, turns out I was right, we had to change management."

I don't know why he told me that last part, it didn't matter. Actually, none of it did. Who cares? So he has money, so what? I looked at him, completely unfazed, "And? I don't see how this has anything to do with me being with you. I mean, I'm glad you told me, but I don't see how this would change my opinion on you."

He didn't even look shocked, almost as if he expected that to be my answer. "And now you get to meet my….parent."

I was shocked that it wasn't plural. But I didn't ask, instead I tried to picture his mother and father. They must've been beautiful if they brought such a perfect being into the world. But I just couldn't picture anything good enough. There was no way there was someone out there who was more sexy and attractive than Sebastian. Thinking of someone equally beautiful was a challenge all on its own.

Sebastian shook me gently, "We're here."

I looked up at him tiredly, I had fallen asleep…

How embarrassing.

I immediately sat up straight and fixed my clothes and checked my appearance in the mirror. After fixing myself Sebastian gave me a onceover.

"You are so sexy." He said and kissed me. His lips slowly moved with my own. We quickly began violently making out, grabbing onto each other as if it was a life or death situation. I moaned into the kiss as his tongue slid into my mouth.

BAM!

Someone had hit their hands against the Mustang's window on the driver's side of the car. I jumped away from Sebastian in embarrassment and he grumbled unintelligibly. My eyes darted towards the interrupter.

A red haired man stood at the window looking at Sebastian as if he was jealous. Or was it a woman? It was hard to tell. His hair went down and was too long to see just how long it was from inside the car. He was attractive, but more in a woman's way. Which, judging by his makeup, that was his goal. Sebastian shooed the man away and opened his door.

I followed suit and got out too. I admired the 2010 Mustang GT, which I caught myself doing often. It was a very slick car, and the black exterior was smooth and beautiful. I loved the car; it was so much like my lover it was laughable. I looked back into the car before shutting the door behind me. The inside was black too but was accented by silver in a few small places, making the vehicle seem all the more appealing. The backseat made sex impossible, with a raised cushion separating the two seats. That is…unless I rode him, which I was more than willing to do, not that I would ever show that side of myself to him.

I went over to the two bickering fools.

"Bassy, what were you doing with that _brat_?" the he/she asked Sebastian.

I laughed, "Bassy?" I let a few small giggles escape me, "Are you a fish or something?"

Sebastian gave me an odd look but then turned to the red haired intruder. "Grell, who told you I was coming home?"

"As if anyone had to tell me, my love is so strong I can sense you from a million miles away!"

Sebastian lifted and arm like he was going to punch the man. He swung for Grell.

Grell guarded his face, "It was Will!" he exclaimed right before Sebastian hit him. Sebastian froze right in front of his face.

"Thank you." Sebastian said. Then he turned to me and said, "Shall we get going?"

I watched Grell retreat around the building, which made me turn my attention to the huge mansion that was undoubtedly our destination; his family home. I shivered, it was huge. "Um…sure," I answered, suddenly nervous.

"Don't be nervous. I think you'll find you like it here. Especially since you can see my bedroom," he laughed when I gasped.

I looked back at the mansion and an odd feeling of déjà vu swept over me. "I think I've seen a picture of this mansion before or something. It seems familiar…" I looked up at my lover.

Sebastian tried to smile but I could tell it was forced. How come he always got that look around me? But he grabbed my arm and led me to the front entrance.

He didn't bother knocking, but of course, why would he? This was his home…

The inside was huge and elegant, the floor smooth and perfect, the walls flawless and pristine. A man slowly and elegantly made his way down the left wing of the split staircase. He looked just as flawless as the house; he had long brown hair past his waist, a plain white shirt, and blue jeans. Yes, he looked flawless to me, but all too casual for the home he was residing in.

I knew even before Sebastian said it, this man was undoubtedly my lover's father. His eyes were hazel, but looked more green than brown. But what threw me off was his hair. How could someone with such beautiful brown hair make a child with jet black hair? I mean, genetically black hair is the most submissive. It's almost impossible to have black hair unless both of your parents have black hair. And yes, when I see people I immediately dive into the genetic possibility of their looks.

"He's beautiful." I whispered to Sebastian.

"Don't let _him_ hear you say that. We'll never hear the end of it." He grabbed my arm and led me to the bottom of the stairs to meet his father.

"Sebastian." The honorable and dignified man addressed his son formally. But as soon as he turned his attention to me his formal air crumbled. "Oh! And who might this be? What a cutie!" he grabbed my cheek then hugged me. He leaned back, grabbed my hand, and then inspected my face. Suddenly his eyes widened and he dropped my hand. "Ciel," he gasped. Then he shot a look at Sebastian. "You didn't tell me you were keeping in contact with him."

"Why should I stay away?" Sebastian responded angrily.

I was confused as hell. How did he know my name before anyone said it? And what the hell were they talking about?

"Because of the-" Sebastian frantically put his hand on his father's mouth.

"Shut up or you're going to regret it." Sebastian growled, his voice suddenly becoming more threatening.

His father slapped Sebastian's hand away. "We need to talk."

I interrupted, "Fuck you! From what I'm hearing, WE" I gestured to Sebastian and myself, "need to talk."

Sebastian and his father both looked shocked. Sebastian's father was the first to speak, but he was speaking to Sebastian. "I see. You still haven't told him. That's why he's here."

Sebastian's face became very pained. "Shut the hell up. He would still be here even if I did tell him. Besides, you of all people should understand this isn't something I can just _tell _him."

"What are you keeping from me?" I demanded to know.

Sebastian winced. "It doesn't matter. Not right now at least. Can we talk about this another time?"

"No we sure as hell can't."

Sebastian's father interjected, "I believe it is in your best interest to wait until later to discuss this."

Sebastian nodded in agreement, "Wait until your eighteenth birthday." Then he grinned maliciously and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "And if you still want me after I tell you, I'll give you everything I've got."

I gasped and shot a look at Sebastian's dad to make sure he hadn't heard before whispering back, "Maybe we won't have to wait that long, we'll see if you can resist me tonight." I looked back at his father, who had his back turned to us; I nibbled on Sebastian's earlobe before pulling away.

"Sir," I spoke directly to the older gentleman who is Sebastian's father, "I don't mean to be rude, but you never did tell me your name."

"I apologize, I am Laurence Michaelis." He shook my hand and grinned playfully, "And anything he has in his pants came from me."

"Dad!" Sebastian shrieked.

I ignored Sebastian, "Is that an invitation, sir?"

Laurence and I exchanged a look, "And if it is?"

I grinned, my eyes darting to Sebastian, "I might just have to accept."

Sebastian interjected, "Everyone put your dicks back in your pants. _I'm _the only one allowed to invite Ciel to bed. Besides, don't you already have a lover, dad?"

"Yes he does, and you're looking at him!" a voice came from behind us.

Before I turned around someone glomped me from behind, "What the-"

"Hello! My name is Laurel, and you're hitting on my boyfriend." The person jumped in front of me and grabbed my hand cheerfully.

Laurence laughed, "Laurel, don't kill the poor boy."

Laurel ignored him, "What is your name?" he kissed the back of my hand as if I was royalty.

I blushed but stated my name proudly, "I am Ciel Phantomhive."

Laurel finally looked at Sebastian, "Dignified little one you got here, huh?" but then he looked down at my pants, "Or maybe not so little, eh?"

Sebastian patted Laurel on the back, "You'll never know."

"Awww…." Laurel whined playfully. "Well that's ok I guess, I mean I do have your father." He leaned back against Laurence and kissed his jaw lovingly.

Laurel had layered shoulder length blonde hair, his face was soft, and his eyes were green, a very soft, kind looking color. He was every bit as beautiful as Sebastian and his father. He was wearing a simple outfit, much like Laurence. Which made me wander, why the hell we Sebastian and I so dressed up?

I looked at them jealously, "Why can't you be that romantic?" I joked, glancing at Sebastian.

"Oh, I can be ten times more romantic." He grabbed me and leaned me back; the only thing keeping me from falling to the ground was his arms around me. His lips met mine slowly and sensually. I closed my eyes, enjoying how it felt. His fingers played with the hair on the back of my neck, I slowly moved my hips up to meet his.

"Oh my," I heard Laurel gasp next to us.

I was ripped harshly back into reality. We were in front of Sebastian's…parents (kind of), in his house, and now I had a boner. This situation couldn't get more awkward. Or I guess it could, but I would have to be having sex with him.

I put a hand on Sebastian's chest and pushed lightly, turning my head the other way. Sebastian set me back on my feet and reluctantly let go.

Laurence cleared his throat awkwardly. "That was unnecessary."

"Maybe for _you_," Sebastian grinned, "But for me, it was completely necessary."

Laurel spoke, "So, Ciel, how old are you?"

I looked away, "Seventeen."

"Isn't that a little…illegal?" Laurel said, unsure of what to say.

"We haven't had sex yet." I lied for Sebastian. I didn't want him lying to his family; if they found out they could be mad at me for lying. I didn't want me to be the cause of distrust between them.

They looked shocked, "But there's so much…charisma…between you two." Laurel argued.

"What can I say? We're in love." I stated on instinct. Then I covered my mouth with my hands and looked up at Sebastian. He looked surprised; after all, neither of us had said we loved each other yet. I mean, I knew I loved him, but I hadn't heard it from him and he hadn't heard it from me. But just to play the part I did my best not to show this.

Sebastian, on the other hand, couldn't care less about his "part." "You're in love with me?"

* * *

And yay! A cliff hanger! Again, review and tell me whether you want short chapters often, or long chapters less often. Also, friend me on facebook! My facebook name is Kitkatam Shadivox. if you have trouble finding me, message me and tell me your name or something so i can friend you. See you in the next chapter! Love y'all!


	13. Friday the 13th! I Didn't plan this

Sorry for the long wait on this update I went to my grandma's and then stayed at a friend's for a few days... so yeah, I apologize. Also, it has been decided I will do shorter chapters more often. So around 1000 words every update. Again, my fan Facebook is Kitkatam Shadivox. Friend me if you want to. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"You're in love with me?" Sebastian gasped.

I looked over at his "parents" and grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him away. "That's not the problem at hand." I whispered to my surprised and overly-happy lover.

He ignored me and grabbed my face, kissing me excitedly.

I pushed him away, "Put your tongue back where it belongs; focus." I said to him. Then I sighed deeply, "We will discuss this tonight. Now act like we have the whole matter settled so I can have a normal conversation with your dad and his lover."

Sebastian looked at me skeptically. "Do you promise?" he asked.

"I promise." I kissed his cheek like a kid.

Then we went back to where his parents stood, now immersed deep into a conversation about dinner.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, dinner was great, and the conversation was better. We talked about everything, Laurence had a great since of humor and Laurel made you feel calm and happy with his constant energy rolling off of him in waves. It was like a whole family. It made me feel something I hadn't felt in a while, completeness. The last time I felt this at ease and complete was the night Sebastian and I had sex for the first time.

"You can sleep in Sebastian's room tonight." Laurence said as if he was actually doing me a favor.

_"Fuck…now confronting him is inevitable." _I faked a smile, "Thanks."

We were standing at the top of the stairs and Sebastian pulled me up the right wing of the stairs. I tried to fight him off; I hated being restrained like I was. Especially since when we reached our destination I was going to be questioned and it was going to be embarrassing as hell. But of course, he was stronger than me so my attempts were futile.

We finally reached a door and he pulled me up in his arms and carried me through the threshold bride style. He threw me on the bed and trapped me against it with his body.

"You love me?" he asked as if we had already been discussing it.

"Some questions are better off not being asked." I glared at him furiously. "Get off me."

He rolled off of me as I demanded, looking a bit hurt. "What do you mean?"

I leaned in close to his face, "Just what I said; some questions are better off never being asked. Especially stupid questions like that. Of course I'm in love with you, dumbass." I said, gently capturing his bottom lip between my teeth. I straddled him and put my hands in his hair and placed my forehead against his. "Is that what you want to hear? Because that's the only answer I'm going to give."

He looked at me with lust and love in his eyes. "No, what I want to hear is you screaming my name. And what I want to see is you writhing beneath me." He practically purred.

"Pervert." I laughed softly and got off of him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest as he stood.

"Just this once," he begged, rubbing his waist against me to make sure I knew what he was talking about.

I swallowed hard, I had to resist him. _"We only have to wait just one more month."_

"No." I pushed him away feebly.

"But you just admitted you're in love with me…" he whined.

An idea popped in my head, and I used it as my last remaining resistance to his advances. "What about you? I just said I love you and you didn't even say it back! So you don't love me?"

"I..." he averted his eyes in what appeared to be shame, "I can't say."

This gave me a big shock, "What? You can't tell me- your LOVER?" I nearly shrieked and pushed him away, glaring furiously at the older man.

He looked sad, but he wouldn't make eye contact. "I…I just can't. Please understand." He said, clearly trying to conceal the agonized tone that leaked through.

"At least tell me why. Why can't you tell me?" I was getting more and more pissed as the conversation went on.

He opened his mouth then closed it again. He shook his head and directed his eyes towards my feet.

"Fuck you." I practically growled between clenched teeth. Then I turned and fled from the room, holding back tears while repeating the same phrase over and over in my head, _"He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He's never even loved me."_

I yanked my phone from my pocket as I got to the front door. I called the first person I thought of; Alois.

(Just for the record, I thought of leaving this as the end of this chapter, but I decided to be nice. Here's the rest!)

He answered on the second ring, "Ciel! I'm so sorry! Please hear me out-"

I interrupted him, "Alois, come get me. I'm at Sebastian's parent's house."

There was a long pause before he responded, "What did he do?" I could hear immense anger in his voice.

"I'll explain later, can you please come and get me?"

"Sure."

Then I stated the address and told him I'd be waiting at the end of the long driveway. I started walking as I talked. Then a realization hit, Sebastian could come out and try to talk to me. I wasn't ready to face him. I started running down the long, twisty driveway. When I finally made it to the mailbox I stopped and tried to catch my breath. Then I fell onto the ground and pulled my knees up and began crying. The tears fell uncontrollably as I sobbed into my hands. Suddenly I heard footsteps in front of me.

_"Sebastian." _I thought, "Go away." I muttered in a broken voice.

"Ciel…" Alois whispered and fell to his knees in front of me. He pulled me against his chest and stroked my hair in an attempt to comfort me.

My phone started ringing. I pulled it out and looked at it just in case it was dad. It was Sebastian; I almost didn't answer it. But something told me I should, so I did.

I opened it, "Hello?" I reluctantly answered my phone, ignoring curious looks I was receiving from Alois.

"Tell me I'm a screwed up mess, that I never listen, tell me you don't want my kiss. That you need your distance, tell me anything but don't say he's what you're missing, baby. If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight, spare me what you think, tell me a lie." Sebastian said into the phone desperately.

Oh…I had forgotten. Alois had confessed to me and Sebastian already had suspicions about us having a previous relationship. "I already said I love you! You're the one who doesn't love me! Maybe I should go with Alois; at least he's willing to say he loves me!" I broke out in tears again and fought to keep it out of my voice. I kissed Alois, hoping Sebastian would hear it. Although Alois was shocked by the sudden act he went along with it.

Alois grabbed my phone and pressed it to his ear, "Don't worry. I'll take care of your boyfriend-oops, EX-boyfriend." he handed it back to me.

"Please…tell me it's not over." A sob came from the other end of the phone.

I paused before answering, "I don't know, Sebastian. You always seem so unsure. But yeah, I think we should end it. At least for a little while, maybe until it's actually legal for us to have sex." I halfheartedly attempted to joke.

"No!" he cried through the phone, "Don't leave me! Don't go with that brat!"

I put on a fake smile as if Sebastian could see it as tears rolled down my cheeks uncontrollably, "I love you, Sebastian." I slowly shut the phone, ignoring whatever Sebastian was saying.

Then I silently got up and got into Alois' car. Almost as soon as I sat down in the car I got lost in my thoughts.

Sebastian had never loved me. Or maybe he did in his own little way. But as far as I could see he only wanted sex. That would explain why he had less opportunities to see me once we established that we wouldn't be having sex until my birthday. Or maybe he just wanted a pretty jewel to flaunt around. He never said he loved me, and as soon as a perfect time popped up to say it, he still refused to. He didn't even chase me when I ran! There was no way he wanted to be with me. Love was something my mind made up. He was just a really good actor, was all.

No, he didn't love me.

But I still loved him.

* * *

That wasn't really a cliffhanger! So shut up, whine bags! Hehe 3 Tough love, my friends. Friend me on facebook and talk to me personally, if you want to. I'm not really that interesting but I'll respond to anything! Well, as long as the message doesn't include my address and a death threat. Though if it does I'll have to ask you who your resource is...Mine sucks.

So...like...review and shit. And I might not murder your family. MAYBE. Ok, I probably still will. But review anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy this update! Friend me on facebook!

* * *

Alois pushed me onto his bed and placed himself between my thighs. We were back at his house and no one else was home. I followed him up to his room because he promised me alcohol. And he wasn't lying; there was clearly a bottle of vodka on the night stand next to his bed.

I pushed him away, "Alois!"

He smiled softly and handed me the vodka. "Want some soda with that?"

I looked at the bottle for a second. Then shook my head and opened the bottle quickly, downing a good portion of it in one gulp. The cool liquid slid down my throat and left in its wake a warm feeling. The taste was horrible, but I didn't care.

Alois watched me with humored eyes. When I pulled the bottle away from my lips he took it and took a drink too. Then he pressed his lips to mine.

I was going to fight him, but at this point I didn't care anymore. My mind felt like shit, my body felt slow, and I was too tired and sad to do anything to resist him. So I just waited until he pulled away and then took another big gulp, feeling its effect start to take over my mind.

Alois continued to ravish my body while we took turns drinking from the bottle until it was gone, which it was quickly replaced by a large bottle of wine he pulled out from under his bed. This new drink had a better flavor, but it wasn't as strong.

When we were reasonably intoxicated, he pulled at my pants with begging eyes. I just nodded and looked away, my eyes focusing on anything but what he was doing to me. My drunken mind decided to focus on the TV in the corner, which was turned off. Few words were said until I was completely naked.

"May I?" Alois asked as his finger prodded my entrance.

I still couldn't find it in me to say no; I had rejected him and then called him and told him to come and get me from my boyfriend's parent's house. That was indeed torture. I had to know he was going to do SOMETHING to me. So I nodded.

He shoved his finger inside of me and I just look back at the TV while managing another large gulp from the wine. When he hit my prostate I gasped. I writhed a little under his touch; he took this as an invitation and bit my nipple harshly. I threw my head back and moaned loudly.

Alois kissed up to my jaw, and then slowly made his way over to my lips, slowly dragging his tongue across my bottom lip. He rubbed my prostate, making me gasp. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. His tongue moved against my lazily moving one.

He removed his fingers and placed his cock against my entrance. I wanted him because he was making me horny, but at the same time I didn't want him because I was still in love with Sebastian and was nowhere near close to being ready to be with someone else.

"May I?" he asked for the second time tonight.

I averted my eyes, looking at the wine, I grabbed it and took another huge gulp and nodded. He thrust into me causing me to moan loudly. I closed my eyes for a minute, enjoying the pleasure, trying to wipe out all thought and just enjoy the sex.

I finally looked up at him and my eyes widened at what I saw. Sebastian. Alois had become Sebastian in my mind. And I knew it wasn't actually Sebastian because the image was blurry and moved a lot. But I took it at what my mind was trying to make it.

And in my mind, I made love to Sebastian for the last time.

When I woke up I was naked with Alois snuggling against me. _"Whore"_ I laughed in my head. But as my memories from last night came back I knew who the real whore here was. Then an excruciating headache hit me like a freight train. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut, the worst part was that at that exact moment, my phone decided to ring, loud. It echoed in my head and somehow increased in volume with every echo. I snatched it from the nightstand and opened it.

"Hello?" I answered my voice groggy and scratchy. Ow, it hurt to speak.

"Ciel? Oh I'm so glad you're ok, did he do anything to you?" Sebastian practically yelled into the phone.

I groaned, "Shut up." I hissed. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" not that I did, but it had to be early. Or it could be late. I wasn't too sure.

"Yes, its noon. And I've been trying to contact you all day." As soon as he said that I remembered the breakup.

"Why the fuck are you calling me?" I snapped harshly.

"I have something to tell you." He said hesitantly.

"Unless you had a revelation and now you are suddenly in love with me, I'm going to hang up."

"No it's…"

I cut him off, "You know I should send you to jail. The only reason I let you do that to me is because I thought you loved me, but nope. You just wanted someone to fuck." I spat the last word angrily.

"Listen; do you remember the night we…made love? Do you remember what I said in the morning?"

"Yeah, you were scared of getting thrown in jail."

"Yes, but do you remember exactly what I said?"

"Ummm…." I searched though my memory, my head was pounding and still slightly foggy. "Oh, you said 'that was rape.' Then….uhhh…." my eyes widened in revelation, "You said 'I could go to prison for raping the one I love'."

He sighed happily into the phone, "See? I do…yeah."

My eyes narrowed once again, "Then say it."

"…If I do, will you stay with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe." I said.

"I can't do this on a maybe! If I do say it she'll take your-!" he stopped short. "I just can't."

"What were you going to say? Who's 'she'? And what is 'she' going to take from me?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Are you cheating on me? I swear to god, if you were with someone else I will fuck you up, and not in the way you prefer."

"No! There was no one else! Please, here me out; if you can promise we will be together if I say it, I will say it. If you can't promise me then…it's not going to be pretty."

"Fine I promise!" at this point, all I wanted was to hear him say those words.

He didn't speak for a good minute, then finally I heard him speak in a low whisper; "Ciel Phantomhive, I love you, more than any other. And if we can't be together, I don't know what I'd do. I love you, so much. Please, don't leave me."

I closed my eyes as soon as he began speaking. Tears rolled down my face but as soon as he finished I opened my eyes, looking over at Alois who had rolled over to face the wall. Then I looked down and noticed I was getting hard. I almost resisted the urge, but I wanted Sebastian so bad I went with my urges.

I ran to the closest bathroom and sat on the toilet. "Say it again." I demanded.

"I love you." He didn't whisper this time, instead it was low and husky.

I rubbed my naked hard-on as his words went straight to my groin. "Say something else." I moaned.

He gasped through the phone, "Are you masturbating?"

"To your voice, yeah," I moaned softly at the end.

I heard him chuckle softly, "And _I'm _the pervert."

"Oh come on, don't even tell me my moans aren't making you hard." I stopped rubbing myself to say this.

"You want me to join you?" his voice got all sexy again.

"Sure." I said while rubbing myself harder.

I heard Sebastian moan through the phone, god this was such a turn on. "I wish I could see your face." He said in his low sexy voice, his voice alone made me moan.

I closed my eyes and neither of us said anything, just listening to each other's moans.

Suddenly I felt a warm liquid slip out of me. I groaned, clearly annoyed and my hard-on went soft.

"What?" Sebastian said.

Oh shit. I hadn't told Sebastian about last night yet. He was going to kill Alois. "I may have…gotten drunk as shit last night…" I began.

"So?" Sebastian asked.

"And…I may have…slept with Alois…" I cringed even before he said anything.

"You WHAT?" Sebastian yelled.

"Sebastian-!"

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Ciel?" Alois asked through the door.

"Hold on!" I responded then whispered into the phone, "I can explain!"

"Like hell you can. He forced you, I know he did. I'm going to fucking kill him." Sebastian growled.

"No, he didn't! Technically I was drunk and it's my fault. Don't hurt him."

Sebastian ignored me. "Is he there with you?"

"Yes but don't come here!"

Sebastian hung up on me.

"Alois he's going to kill you!" I yelled as I opened the door.

Alois ignored me and looked at my body. Oops, I had forgotten I was naked. He smirked at my chest and neck.

My eyes widened and I ran to the mirror, what I saw would no doubt earn him a freshly dug grave. There were hickies all over my chest, neck, and even some on my waist. When he put them there was completely beyond me. "Oh no."

"What?" Alois smiled and wrapped his arms around my torso from behind.

"He's going to kill you." I shrugged him off frantically.

"What, that RAPIST?" Alois said, pulling me back against him and kissing my neck.

"I thought you were asleep." I gasped.

"Who could sleep through all that talking? And I'm also quite aware of what you just got done doing in here." He touched the inside of my thigh. "Ah, I see you found the present I left inside you." He said as is fingers met the liquid that had slipped down my thigh.

I pushed him away, "Never again. We are over and we have been for years. I am with Sebastian now and…oh right; he's coming here to beat the shit out of you."

Just as I said that, the doorbell rang. Alois raised an eyebrow but immediately went downstairs to open the door. I followed closely behind.

Sebastian yanked him outside and I ran in front of Alois as Sebastian lifted his fist to punch Alois, effectively stopping the blow.

* * *

So many unanswered questions! If i don't get any reviews i won't update! Suggestions on what should happen next?


	15. Chapter 15

I was hoping some of you got the last line in Chapter 14...I didn't get any reviews that implied that was the case... So here is what I meant by "Effectively stopping the blow." Enjoy!

* * *

Sebastian raised his fist to punch Alois; I jumped in front of him, effectively stopping the blow. Well, stopping it from hitting Alois.

The fist landed on my cheek with a harsh sound. The sheer force of it made me fall back against Alois. I grunted and held my cheek, slowly looking up at Sebastian who looked absolutely devastated and slightly embarrassed. This made me look down, I was still completely naked. Oops, luckily I had grabbed shorts on my way down stairs, so I slipped them on.

Then his eyes shot up to Alois, "You…this is your fault." He growled.

I put my hands on either side of Sebastian's face and forced him to look at me, "No, I did this. If I hadn't jumped in front of him I wouldn't be hurt."

"Then why did you?" I could hear the pain in his voice.

"He knows. If you hurt him he'd send you to jail…" I said, trying my best to convince him.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "He wouldn't."

"Oh but I would!" Alois interjected. "You see, I love your boy friend here." Alois pulled me away from Sebastian. "And I will do whatever it takes to get him back."

"You don't love him." Sebastian spat, "You don't know what it feels like to be in love, bastard!"

"Oh? Well then, why don't you inform me?" Alois had an evil amused look, as if he was holding all the power in this battle.

"Love…Ha! As if that's something you can explain! But here, I'll give you the best example I have." Sebastian grabbed Alois' hair and pulled his face close to his own. "When you love someone, you'll give up the last remaining bit of humanity you have left, just so you can stay with them forever." He explained in an angry whisper.

"Oh, and you have done this?" Alois' smartass mouth didn't know when to shut up.

"That, and so much more, more than you could EVER imagine," Sebastian said, releasing Alois.

The blonde laughed as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Well I say you're a liar."

"And I say shut the fuck up." I interrupted their squabble.

They both looked at me, surprised.

"Alois, no matter what you do, we are over. You are never getting me back, even if you send Sebastian off to jail. In fact, if you send Sebastian to jail, you won't get me back AND I'll kick your slutty ass." I gave him a stern stare before turning to Sebastian, "And Sebastian, quit competing for me. You already have me." I blushed, "Hook, line, and sinker."

Sebastian gave me the most affectionate look I had ever seen on him. Then he turned to Alois for a brief moment. Then he pushed his arm out to the side, punching Alois in the face. Alois fell to the ground holding his face.

"Bastard!" he yelled.

"You're lucky that's all I'm doing to you." Sebastian responded, shrugging. Then he headed over to me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Wait!" I yelled as he started walking to his car.

"What?" Sebastian whined.

"My clothes and my phone are still inside his house!"

"Hurry," he grunted, setting me gently on my feet.

I saluted him and run inside, grabbing all my stuff. But before I could leave the house Alois stopped me in front of the front door.

"One last time…" he sighed, pressing his lips against my neck.

"No! Get off of me!"

Sebastian pulled the door open, causing me to fall against him. Wordlessly, Sebastian grabbed my arm and dragged me out to his car. We got into our respective seats and he started the car. But he didn't drive off yet. His hands clenched the steering wheel tightly.

I looked up at his face, he looked angry and nervous. "Sebastian-"

He interrupted me, "Ciel, there's something I need to tell you. But you are going to have to wait until after your eighteenth birthday."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"I just can't." he said between clenched teeth. "That's all I can say for now." He started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you home." He said; he seemed to have relaxed a little.

We said nothing else until he pulled up in front of my house.

"Well, bye for now."

"Wait." I paused, then leaned forward and took his bottom lip between my teeth. "Kiss me." I demanded.

"Yes." He then pulled me closer and kissed me with so much passion, it was impossible to describe. And man, did it feel good. His lips slowly and gently brushed against mine, but this quickly turned into a deeper, more passionate making out. His tongue snaked into my mouth, moving against mine seductively. Then he retracted his tongue, much to my dismay, and slowly traced my lips. He mimicked my actions from earlier and took my bottom lip between his teeth. But instead of him just gently pulling on it, he pulled more harshly, causing me to moan. He released my lip and slowly dragged his tongue to the darkening bruise on my cheek he had placed there. His kissed it gently, as a silent apology then slowly moved over to whisper in my ear.

"I love you." He said once more. Then let his lips embrace the skin below my ear, be gave the delicate skin a hard suck, probably leaving a dark hickie.

I blushed, "I love you too."

Then I slowly, and regretfully, got out of the car. Sebastian rolled down his window, "Don't tell your dad about last night."

I turned to see him leaning towards the window with a worried expression, "Yeah, because I'm going to go to my father and say I got in a fight with my boyfriend, went to my friend's house, got drunk as shit, and fucked my friend." I laughed sarcastically.

"I just don't want him to think I'm irresponsible. I would also enjoy it if he dint hate me..." He smirked at my now cheerful mood.

"Oh yeah, don't forget; I'm still mad at you. And I am going to demand answers when my eighteenth birthday rolls around." I smiled in fake innocence.

He gave me a sarcastic sneer then smiled in adoration. "If he kills you, it isn't my fault." Sebastian let out a loud musical laugh and then drove off, his tires squealing.

_"What'd he do now…?"_ I wandered silently. Then I grabbed my face, wandering how swollen and dark it would get from the painful punch I had taken earlier. Then I wandered how Alois' face would look…then I realized, I honestly did not care.

* * *

So? What you think? TELL ME! Review or I'll...DIE. Or something. How about more Grell? No? Yes? My stories suck? Review and give me your honest opinion on any number of these topics! And how about...wittiest comment gets to be the first to read the first chapter of the collaboration project me and JezebelStrike are starting? It's Sebastian X Ciel! It's gonna be AWESOME! So what do ya say? Review? YES PLEASE!


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, I'm sorry to say that this will be ending soon...But to make up for it i started a new project with JezebelStrike. The collaboration project is called "Master of Disaster!" It's a tragedy/Romance (no character deaths). It's amazing! The beginning is a little angering and really sad, but that was a necessary aspect in this story. Make it through that much, and you'll be hooked! Anyway, Enjoy this chapter! And hold on, there is a whole bunch of sexiness in this chapter, you may not be able to handle it!

* * *

I hesitantly walked in the front door; dad wasn't home…so Sebastian was just pulling my leg…surprise, surprise, right? I sighed in contentment and headed upstairs towards my room. I threw myself on my bed and cuddled my pillow against my chest. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, feeling my head's harsh pounding slowly fade away.

Weeks passed. Before we knew it, my birthday was finally here…that was quite the whimsical day, especially the way I was woken up…

Something licked my face, "Stop Sebastian…" I groaned without opening my eye.

The licking didn't cease. I swatted tiredly at the face that was licking me. When whatever it was yelped at the harsh contact, my eyes shot open, I looked at the thing sitting on my chest, big eyes stared back at me.

My hand still rested on the small animal, the puppy whined and rubbed its face against my face. Movement in the corner of my eye made me look up. Sebastian stood next to my bed, huge grin in place.

"Sebastian…" I looked back down at the puppy, and then back up at the raven haired man, "You didn't."

"Happy eighteenth birthday…" he smiled wickedly.

I grabbed the puppy gently, picking it up so that it was at eye level with me as I sat up. It was a puppy with mixed fur; it was adorned with golden brown, black, white, and gray spots in its fur. And it was the cutest puppy I had ever seen in my life.

I squealed and hugged the puppy against my neck. It barked quietly and licked my neck.

"It's an Australian Shepherd. Purebred, both of its parents have outstanding pedigrees, and this little guy is already neutered. Your dad wouldn't let me bring him in the house otherwise." Sebastian said with a proud smile.

I looked at the slightly large puppy with happy eyes. I wanted to stand up and throw my arm around Sebastian and give him the best kiss of his life, but as I sighed happily, I was reminded that I had yet to brush my teeth. I grimaced and darted to the bathroom, puppy in hand. I shut the door before Sebastian could say anything. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and took care of my other morning routines, skipping the shower all together. Then I left the unnamed puppy on the bathroom floor and ran into Sebastian's arms, looking up at his confused face.

I kissed him, pressing my lips against his in the most romantic way I could manage. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his silky black hair and pulled him down, our tongues met and then danced together gracefully.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway, "Am I interrupting?"

I slowly pulled away, letting our lips separate with a nearly silent liquid sound. My eyes only fluttered open after our lips were apart. I didn't take my lust filled eyes away from Sebastian until my dad cleared his throat once more.

I flushed a deep red, quickly pulling my arms away from Sebastian, and slowly turned to my father, trying not to look in his eyes. "Um…no," I finally answered.

"Good, because my present is way better than some damn puppy," my father shot a competitive look at Sebastian before smiling at me.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, sir." Sebastian began respectfully. "The puppy was only part one of his present." He glanced at me; his eyes had a deeper meaning than his words.

"Oh!" I squealed again, covering my mouth and face as the realization hit me.

My dad groaned, exasperated. "Just come downstairs soon so you can see it." He said before he turned and quickly heading to the living room, no doubt to avoid seeing what I was about to do.

I made sure dad was all the way down stairs before I shut the door, locked it, and then strutted back over to my lover. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. I pushed him down onto my bed and straddled him. My hair had gotten longer, so it tickled his face before our lips even met. I tangled my fingers back into his fine hair and kissed him once again, we wasted no time. Our tongues met and he let me have dominance, letting me completely control the kiss. He moaned against my lips as my fingers pulled on his hair gently.

Just as I started to rub my hips against his we heard something hit the ground and yelp. I jumped away from Sebastian and looked over the edge of my bed, only to see the puppy on the ground shaking its head, before it tried to jump up on the bed, falling back to the ground. I laughed sweetly at the adorable puppy before scooping it up in my arms.

I was still straddling Sebastian; I sat on his waist as I held the cute little animal. Sebastian looked up at me with impatient eyes. Then he grabbed my hips and rubbed my ass against his erection. I gasped in surprise.

"Sebastian!" I moaned as he rubbed his hand over my clothed erection. Perhaps I had moaned a little too loud…

"No sex in my house!" I heard my dad yell from below my floor. Sebastian and I exchanged a look before bursting into laughter for no particular reason; scaring the puppy I was holding.

The puppy jumped from my arms and onto my bed, snuggling with my pillow. Sebastian and I stood, still laughing. I grabbed my puppy, making a mental note to name him soon, and then headed downstairs to see what dad got me. When I arrived in the living room I saw dad on the couch.

"Sit, before I give you anything I need to talk to you…and Sebastian."

The addition of his name seemed to surprise Sebastian. Holding hands, we sat next to each other on the fairly large couch.

My father seemed at a loss as to how to start, "I'm not stupid, Ciel. I realize that at this point you have had…sex. Maybe even with Sebastian, but I need you to know that, while I do support your decision, I still am not comfortable with you having relationships with other males. I am not going to lecture you about it or anything, all I ask is that…just tell me, have you already had sex with Sebastian? I won't press charges; no one will get in trouble…I just need to know what kind of relationship this man has promised to have with you."

I looked at Sebastian, unsure of how to answer. Sebastian just nodded as if to say "It's ok, tell him."

So I looked back at my father and sighed, letting the secret spill, "Yeah…we've had sex once. But it was consented and we both agreed it wouldn't happen again until I turned eighteen." I blushed as I realized my father would know what that statement implied.

My father let out a relieved breath. "Good, that Alois punk told me Sebastian raped you."

I felt Sebastian flinch and tense up in anger. I gently set the puppy on the floor and let it scurry off before I stroked Sebastian's arm to both ease his anger and to reassure him.

"No hard feeling Sebastian, I just had a piece of info from an unfamiliar source, I was skeptical about how true it actually was anyway. I just had to make sure my boy is safe." My father paused, "In the eyes of law that is statutory rape. In my eyes, that was making love; sex between two people who are in love." My father explained.

I nodded eagerly, acknowledging the fact that we were both indeed deeply in love with each other.

"Now, one last thing…" he sighed, "Sebastian, I am giving you my pride and joy right now. But I have a gift for you too." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Remember when we discussed this? I am consenting to it; I am giving you my son. Take good care of him." He said, gently tossing the box to Sebastian. He easily caught it with one hand.

Sebastian pocketed the object whispering to me, "That's for later."

Then a small box landed in my lap. I looked at it, slightly confused.

"Happy birthday," my father said with a big goofy smile on his face.

I slowly lifted the lid of the box and peered inside. I recognized what it was right away, it was the mustang symbol. Like…the car. And attached to it was a key.

I looked up at my father, not believing what this meant.

He stood and pulled the curtains back, revealing the driveway. There, next to Sebastian's black Charger (I think in pervious chapters I said he had a mustang, but I'm changing that. As of now) was a slick grey Mustang.

"Here's your 2010 Mustang GT." My dad said excitedly.

I ran to the front door, nearly tripping over my own feet. I ran up to the elegant car and lightly ran my hand over the beautiful exterior. Then I remembered I still had the key in my hand. I ran to the driver's seat, pressing the unlock button as I ran. I climbed in the front seat and rolled down my window. Then I shoved the key in the ignition and started the car. I moaned as the car purred to life.

Sebastian calmly walked in front of the car; I revved the engine at him. He just smiled and made his way over to my open window. He leaned down to speak to me. Before he spoke I pressed my lips to his and said, "Get in. We're going for a ride."

His smile widened. "I have a better idea." He said nothing else, but went to get in his car. When he was buckled in he rolled down his window. "Buckle up." He said as he started his car. He revved it a few times.

Feeling the need to defend my baby, I responded with a long rev. Both cars purred beautifully. I laughed and spotted my father on the porch holding my puppy. I waved.

He gave me a serious look and mouthed, "Don't hurt it."

I nodded and turned back to Sebastian.

"Where should we go?"

He got an adventurous look in his gorgeous eyes, "Everywhere."

* * *

I told you it's sexy, didn't I? Damn...I NEED a 2010 Mustang GT. So sexy. Anyway, Friend me on facebook if you haven't yet but wanted to! My facebook name is Kitkatam Shadivox. Also, any suggestions for his puppy's name? Best name will get picked and used! One last thing, if you want to see a picture of what I based Ciel's puppy off of, here's a link- imgres?num=10&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=620&tbm=isch&tbnid=cdajFjhzkm153M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=-sI_z8AE81b3XM&imgurl= . /-ASGzJZkhOXk/TyajuXFynNI/AAAAAAAAA5E/34C_AgCNFKE/s1600/australian_shepherd_ &w=640&h=503&ei=b2YLUM2bKY6i8gS_6_TqCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=829&vpy=178&dur=3174&hovh=199&hovw=253&tx=170&ty=114&sig=103363653759542602361&page=1&tbnh=127&tbnw=196&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:157 Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

Yay! I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, I've also been working on Master of Disaster! My other story that JezebelStrike is working with me to write. Please review, and if you haven't yet, read my 100th review celebration one shot and Master of Disaster. Enjoy.

* * *

After we drove around for what seemed like five minutes, but was really more like five hours, he led me back to his apartment. I parked my car with precision, admiring it before following Sebastian to the elevator. I was excited to go back to his apartment; I had only been there twice…but the first time I visited his home had been rather…eventful.

I blushed as I remembered what happened on the couch… I shivered, silently hoping there would be a replay, but hopefully on the bed this time. Or maybe the floor…or against the wall, I smiled wickedly as I thought of all the positions we could do. The evil smirk didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian; he gave me a questioning gaze but said nothing.

We finally arrived to the correct door and Sebastian calmly unlocked the door and pushed it open, in no hurry. But as soon as the door closed behind us, I found myself being slammed up against the nearest wall, my lips being captured roughly.

My eyes widened but I didn't hesitate to indulge in the pleasure the kiss brought with it. Sebastian placed his knee between my thighs, rubbing my flaccid cock. I moaned and felt myself getting hard. His hands ran all over my body before they rested on my hips, roughly pulling me closer. My fingers tangled themselves in his beautiful hair, pulling at the roots.

He moaned against my lips and I took the opportunity to explore his mouth, our tongues met and we lost even more control. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer, and I threw my arms around his neck and gripped his shoulders. I used his knee as support, finding I couldn't hold myself up under the intensity of our contact. My shirt rode up and his hot fingers gripped the bare flesh. Wherever his skin touched mine I felt a slow fire burn pleasantly beneath his touch. His lips traveled down my jaw, then to my neck, delicately biting the sensitive skin there. When his lips made it down to my collarbone, my stomach rumbled.

"Fuck." I growled; lust clearly in my voice.

Sebastian chuckled softly, his breath brushing against my collarbone before he pulled away. He looked at my face before chuckling once more.

"What?" I demanded to know.

"You are so cute; you're blushing like a nervous little virgin." He smiled sincerely when I scowled before pulling away completely. "Well I guess I should make lunch." He turned and walked to the kitchen.

I watched his retreating back, scowling like a child who didn't get their way before realization of his words hit. "Lunch?" I asked no one in particular before I scanned the room before my eyes rested on a clock. It was almost noon. Well, that wouldn't do, now would it? We couldn't be romping in the middle of the day and sleeping way out of schedule.

I found myself ignoring the noises in the kitchen in favor for the instrument room. I went to the piano and opened it, then rested my butt on the soft bench. I pressed a few keys, not in any song in particular, before I heard footsteps heading towards the doorway. I looked up to see Sebastian leaning against the wall.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "You going to play or stare at me?"

I blushed and averted my eyes to the keys below my finger tips. "Why do you want to watch me play?"

"Because it reminds me how beautiful you are, inside and out." He smiled kindly at me when I looked back up at him.

I blushed and refused to look back up at him. Then he pulled my attention back to him, "Can you sing for me?"

My eyes widened but I didn't look back up at him. I nodded slowly, trying to think of a song to play for him. Then I remembered the perfect song, "Je N'ai Pas Des Mots." I whispered softly. Then my fingers started to work on the keys, playing the soft intro.

"Come near and stand by me, baby.  
Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,  
All that is swelling within me,  
Must be a language I've never spoken Till there was you,  
I fumbled try but I stumbled,  
Over all my heart wants to say now,

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,  
Je n'ai pas de mots.

Come near and talk to me baby,  
How did you know you were,  
The dream of this dreamer,  
Oh god how I thank you for reading,  
In my heart the note I didn't even Know that I wrote,  
Of what I long for,  
You gave me much more,  
Love is standing beside me,

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Oh! Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Je n'ai pas de mots." I sang, loving how the lyrics fit beautifully with how I felt towards Sebastian.

At some point during the song, Sebastian had come to sit next to me. I looked up at him expectantly; he had a big smile on his face. "I love you." He said before gently placing a hand on my cheek and placing his lips against mine softly. We didn't move our lips; we just enjoyed the feeling of each other. It was laughable how not ten minutes ago, we were going at each other like two animals in heat, and now we wanted nothing more than to just be next to each other.

When his lips left mine he asked, "So what does 'Je N'ai Pas Des Mots' mean?"

I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his jaw, "I don't have any words." I answered, once again loving how it fit us so well.

He wrapped his arms around my waist lovingly, content with the tame contact.

Then my fucking stomach growled again.

I groaned, "Why must we always get interrupted?"

He laughed at my frustration, "Well, I was just about to cook anyway."

After we ate, we decided to watch a movie. Although I did enjoy cuddling up next to Sebastian and doing nothing, I had to fight the urge to push him against the couch, wall, table, counter, or whatever else happened to be around us, and let him fuck me.

When the movie was nearing the end, I noticed it had gotten dark outside. Not that that was a surprise. We spent a good hour or so cooking and eating and talking about basically nothing. Then the movie was a good two and a half, three hour experience; one that I was ready for it to be over as soon as it started.

The credits scrolled onto the screen and I found myself wondering what kind of movie we just watched. It could've been a porno and I wouldn't have noticed, I was so distracted by my plans of having sex with the man next to me. With all of the things I had planned, I was almost worried _he _wouldn't last the night.

"Well I'm going to take a shower." Sebastian said abruptly as he quickly stood. He offered me a hand and helped me up.

"Make sure it's not a cold one." I winked.

He grinned, "Make yourself at home in my room." He said as he headed off down the hall towards the bathroom.

And I did just that. I went to sit on the big bed, enjoying the dark comforter that smelled like him. I fell back on the bed and pulled a pillow to my face, inhaling deeply. Joy flooded my body and I began humming. The words of "Je N'ai Pas Des Mots" filled my mind along with a collage of images of the object of my affection.

I heard the bathroom door open so I hurriedly sat up and placed the pillow in its rightful place. I put my hands in my lap and sat awkwardly, looking at the door, waiting for Sebastian to open it and walk through.

I expected him to be sexy, you know, after-shower-allure? But I _didn't _expect my jaw to drop to the floor. I was blown away by the sheer force his beauty carried with it.

There, in the doorway, stood Sebastian with a towel around his waist and another towel in his hand, running messily through the damp locks. His other hand rested on his hip, keeping the towel up, though, I wouldn't mind if it suddenly…fell. His face was slightly red from the hot water and his body seemed even more muscular and appealing than the last time I had seen his pale, lean, naked body.

I wiped the side of my mouth, slightly afraid I was drooling. Which I probably was, but I couldn't find it in myself to be embarrassed. If he were in my shoes, he would probably be thinking the same.

Nothing was said for a long minute, we just stared at each other, contemplating our next move. I was the first to decide what I wanted to do. I stood and walked towards him slowly, peeling my shirt off as I went, throwing it onto the floor without a care of where it landed. As soon as I stood in front of him, he pulled me into a kiss. We slowly walked backwards, toward the bed. When the back of my knees touched the edge, I let myself fall backwards. Our lips only separated for a moment; Sebastian discarded his towel and moved onto the bed to straddle my waist. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me, our lips bumping into each other a feverishly moving, as if our lives depended on it.

He clawed at the button on my pants with one hand; the other went to tangle his fingers in my hair. He pulled harshly on my dark locks, causing me to moan against his lips. His lips trailed down my jaw and I tipped my head back, moaning again as he gave another harsh tug to my hair. He finally managed to undo my pants; he immediately put his hand underneath my boxers, gently running his fingers through the thin pubic hair before wrapping his fingers around the base.

I blushed, embarrassed; I had thought about shaving it all off but it made it look as if I was super eager and desperate. Well, I was eager, but I was not desperate. But know I was thinking maybe I should've shaved it…until he pulled his lips away from the skin of my neck.

Then he said something that was really weird and embarrassing, "You have soft hair…" he uttered lowly, his voice seductive and sexier than I had ever heard it.

I chose to take that as the hair on my head, as his hand was still entangled in the locks. I blushed but refused to look away from his eyes, which seemed redder than ever. The brown that usually mixed with the red seemed to have dissipated, leaving only pure, lustful red. They turned me on more than I thought was possible.

He gave a slow pump to my erection, making me arch my back off of the bed. Jumbled nonsense left my mouth, a mixture of random unintelligible words and his name. I threw my head back as his thumb rubbed over the head and closed my eyes.

He removed his hand and lowered my pants and threw them off to the side after he managed to get them off. Then he rubbed his hips against mine, our cocks rubbing against one another. Then he worked to get my shirt off. After it joined his towel and my pants onto the floor, he practically ripped my boxers off.

I lay there, feeling completely useless as he removed my clothing in a flash. I couldn't find the energy to help him at all; just his touch zapped my energy.

He pulled back a little, admiring my naked and flustered appearance. I knew my face was red and that my hair was everywhere, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

He leaned in and took my nipple into his mouth, nibbling on it a bit harder than I expected. I gasped and my dick twitched against him. I was enjoying the harsh treatment, begging for more, even.

"Please…" I gasped as he bit my other nipple.

"Yes?" he purred against the skin of my chest.

I took a shaky breath, "Take me." I shivered at what my words would bring.

"Not yet, my little kitten." He whispered and flipped me over on the bed, grabbing my hips, forcing me to raise my ass in the air.

Before I could turn my head to see what he was doing, I felt his tongue caress my entrance. I gasped once more.

After a second of slicking up my entrance he put his finger inside me. I started shaking at the feeling.

"Ah, I see you cleaned yourself." He sighed like a content child, "It's so tight."

I blushed; who knew Sebastian had a sadistic side to him? His words turned me on for some reason, but they were really embarrassing. I shook under his touch as he grabbed my hand and pulled it towards him.

"Is this what you want?" he asked as my fingers met his erection.

I nodded, not being able to form any words.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't hear you." I could see him from the corner of my eye, he was grinning maliciously.

"Yes, yes." I barely managed though gasps and harsh breaths; his fingers relentlessly hit my prostate.

"Where? Here, perhaps?" he released my hand and put his fingers in my mouth.

I shook my head, holding back tears. I liked what he was doing, but I needed friction, and the strain on my erection was getting increasingly painful. But then I remember what he had said, "No…" I said around his fingers.

"No? Then…maybe here?" he removed his fingers from my mouth and ass, then poked my entrance with the spit covered fingers.

"Fuck, yes." I gasped.

"Your wish is my command." He said and pressed the head of his cock against my ass.

Then he gave a harsh thrust, I screamed out in pleasure. It hurt but the pleasure was much stronger as, on the very first thrust, he hit my prostate.

He gave a few more hard thrusts before he flipped me over and laid my back on the bed. He continued thrusting, with me gasping, moaning, and screaming as each thrust hit a different spot.

He growled and captured my swollen lips, immediately darting his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrapped around each other and he growled into my mouth, his hot breath only fueling the lust that flooded my body and clouded my senses. Only three of my five senses remained fully functional. Touch, taste, and sight. But at the moment, touch out ruled all of the others.

He thrust again, this one especially hard, and unexpectedly, I came. I didn't feeling it coming, but as he hit the source of my current pleasure, I came undone. My walls constricted around him and he also came with a loud growl/grunt noise.

He collapsed on top of me, we both lay there for a second, trying to catch our breath. When our breathing was slightly normal, he pulled out and rolled over to lie next to me. He pulled me against his chest and we lay there, snuggling against each other, satisfied and content.

I heard him whisper "I love you." Right before I slowly faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

If there's anyone who wants to and has yet to, add me on facebook. . Read my other stories. Oh, and if any of you like good music, the song i used in this chapter is indeed called "Je N'ai Pas Des Mots" and it's by Vic Mignogna. For those of you who don't know, Vic Mignogna is a voice actor and he voices amazing characters such as Tamaki Suoh from Ouran Highschool Host Club, Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Maka's father (Death Scythe) from Soul Eater, Ikkaku Madarame from Bleach, and many, many more. Please support his music, don't steal it or download it for free, it is available on iTunes and is well worth the money. Also, like anime? Yes you do! Make an account on Funimation for less than 8 dollars a month for unlimited dubbed anime! Also, commentaries, OVA's, and extras available only on the website for elite members! Wow, it sounds like i am a commercial announcer. Whatever. I just want to spread the good word about amazing things! Anyway, REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

I am happy to say that I am one of the few authors who hasn't received any hate. None, what's so ever. Yay! But this reward carries with it a heavy price. ALL OF YOU LOVELY DEMANDING PEOPLE! And I am more than happy to write for all of you. What can I assist you with? Do you want some tea? A pillow and a blanket? Someone to do your chores for you? Well I'd love to help! But we all live in various countries and states. So alas, I cannot. :( Ayway, Review! Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up before Sebastian; I threw a glance at the clock.

_"Three…" _I grimaced at how early I had awoken.

Then I stole a glance at the uncovered naked body next to me. An idea arose and struck my tired brain, bringing it to life quickly. I thought about it for a moment, but found the temptation was too much. I wiggled a little, releasing myself from Sebastian's sleeping grip. His arms fell off of me and I slowly moved to place myself between Sebastian's thighs, which were spread rather wide.

I eyed the flaccid cock for a second before hardening my resolve. I gently took it in my hands, rubbing it experimentally. He shifted a little, his legs tightening around me before he relaxed once more. I froze in fear.

About a minute after he stopped moving, I ran my fingers through his pubic hair, his earlier statement still fresh in my mind. When I realized the hair actually felt nice against my finger tips, I blushed. Then, trying to distract myself, I grabbed the cock once more, running my hand up the length in a slow, still experimental, pump. I thought about licking it, but when I remembered where it had been a few hours ago, I made a disgusted face and decided against it.

The only light in the room came from the alarm clock in the corner, but I could've sworn Sebastian was staring at me. Of course he wasn't. His next groan and shift confirmed that he was indeed still asleep. He threw his arm over his eyes and mumbled something unintelligible.

This time I didn't bother freezing, instead his movement only prompted me to do what I did next.

My anus was still wet from the abuse we had dealt it mere hours ago, so I didn't hesitate when I slowly and carefully climbed up the bed and straddled his hips.

I rubbed my ass against his flaccid cock gently, he moaned in his sleep as it became hard. When I deemed it hard enough, I grabbed it and pointed it at my entrance. I leaned back, putting my hands on the mattress behind me and sat down on the cock with a loud groan.

As my heat engulfed him he sat up with a gasp and looked around the dark room frantically before his eyes rested on me. "Ciel?" his tired voice searched for my reply.

"Ah, yes?" I moaned out, moving my hips up before slamming them back down.

Sebastian groaned in surprise and pleasure, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Mmmm…." I moaned, moving up and down once again. "Riding you," I answered with a seductive smirk he couldn't see.

He moaned again, tired and vulnerable. "Why?" he placed his hands on my hips, holding me still.

"Because I'm a horny whore," I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "Now let me continue."

He sighed, exasperated. "Do as you please. But I promise; you aren't going to like what you see."

He released my hips; I ignored his statement in favor for moving my hips again. I closed my eyes and let the pleasure take over my mind. When I heard him moaning with me I opened my eyes, what I saw made me stop my ministrations.

There, in front of me, where Sebastian's face should be, sat two glowing orbs. I reached up and felt Sebastian's face, which was still there. I let my eyebrows furrow in confusion. My fingers trailed over his attractive features, when they met the corner of his mouth, he parted his lips. He leaned forward and took my finger into his wet cavern. He sucked on the digit before I felt something sharp graze over it.

Curiously, I poked the sharp tooth. It pricked my skin, making me bleed. He sucked on it once more, those red orbs disappearing briefly before reappearing.

"What the fuck!" I gasped, withdrawing my hand. Those were his eyes. They were glowing. His teeth were sharp.

Suddenly the menacing looking eyes looked sad. "Ciel…"

It actually didn't surprise me that he was a being of another world, if that's what he was. He was far too perfect and amazing to be human. What shocked, and scared me was that I was undeniably turned on by this.

I grinded my ass against him and threw my head back, groaning lowly. "Sebastian…" I moaned out when his hips thrust up to meet my movements as I began to move my ass up and down.

He growled, but this time, it didn't sound like his usual lust filled growl. It sounded animalistic, or -dare I say- demonic? And it only served to fuel my own growing lust.

"You aren't scared?" a deep voice came from Sebastian's direction. It was deeper than Sebastian's voice, and it sounded softer…no maybe not softer, but more velvety than before; rough, but at the same time, irresistibly soft. But it was, was undoubtedly Sebastian's voice.

I shivered, but not out of fear, "No." I breathed.

"Good." He growled again, throwing me against the bed onto my back. He gave a harsh thrust and then fucked me at a speed I didn't even know was possible.

I became a gasping and moaning mess under his touch, each thrust causing a new and equally pleasurable sensation. His fingers traveled up and down my body before they finally rested on my hips, his fingers digging into the skin there as he used it as leverage in his ministrations. From what I could hear from the man above me, this was also new to him. He was moaning and gasping in his deep irresistible. I focused on the sounds he was making for a moment; that was enough to convince me I could've came from his voice alone. But then he gave a particularly hard thrust that landed right on my prostate.

A pleasured scream clawed its way out of my throat as I came, then as the high of my orgasm took over me, I panted his name.

Sebastian had not cum yet; he continued thrusting, creeping closer and closer to the edge. I searched for those red eyes in the darkness, finding them staring right at me. I blushed, silently hoping he hadn't watched my face the whole time. But then I remembered, _"It's too dark, even if he did stare at my face, he wouldn't be able to see it..." _I tried to convince myself. But even as I thought it, somewhere in my head, I knew that it was futile.

I batted my eyelashes at him (still staring at me) and tensed my muscled around his moving cock. He let out a low moan, so I continued to rhythmically clench down on him.

He moaned loudly as he came, burying himself inside me before letting his orgasm take over him. He slowly rode out his orgasm, with leisurely thrusts and small pants. His cock was growing soft and it felt odd inside of me…

He eventually slowly pulled out; I shivered at the empty feeling. He pulled me up into his arms and let me snuggled against his chest, our breathing still erratic.

My breathing calmed long after Sebastian's, but I justified this with _"Well that's because I'm the one who had the cock inside them." _

As the calm silence spread over us, I looked up to where Sebastian's face was. There was no longer glowing red eye but I knew what I had to say, and I knew it couldn't be avoided.

"I guess we need to talk about this." I reluctantly stated.

* * *

Well how about that! Sebastian is an other worldly being. WHO THE FUCK KNEW!? Mwahahaha, Review so I feel loved. Also, if any of you post up stories on FF you know about the "views" feature. I receive more than 100 views every chapter, but only 5 reviews. What the fuuuuck? If the five people come back and read each chapter 20 times each, I doubt the numbers should be that crazy.

So! IMPORTANT NOTE!

I will not write the next chapter unless there is an increase in reviews. Yes, I'm a review whore. But I just want to see if my thoughts can be confirmed. I'm serious. I can easily message the next chapter and what not to my 5 or so avid reviewers. I will not post up the next chapter unless a good number of you review. So there.

ALSO! The dog still needs a name. There is a good thing to review if you can't think of anything. I will accept human names too, and if no one gives suggestions, I'm naming it Sammy. My cats name. SO HA!


	19. Chapter 19

OMG I AM SO FUCKING SORRY THAT I TOOK FOREVER TO POST THIS CHAPTER. School started, my life picked back up, and i am almost finished reading "The Devil's Canvas" (I regret nothing). But I am extremely sorry! Sorry I cut it short, too. But if I would've written more, you would be waiting another week or longer. BTW! I am extremely pleased with how many people reviewed. See? Was that so hard? Don't be afraid, I don't bite. Yet. Don't make me make it a habit. Leave a review! Oh and here is a link to "The Devil's Canvas", if you want a completed series that leaves you BEGGING for more, I highly recommend this. I love it soooo much. s/6429603/1/The-Devils-Canvas

* * *

"I suppose you're right." Sebastian said after a long pause. "But we should discuss that later, when everyone is with us."

I said nothing, but I nodded as I buried my face in his chest. If Sebastian thought we needed to wait, then for now, I would wipe it from my mind. I trusted him that much and so much more.

"You were needier than I expected you to be…and more willing," Sebastian stated, humor barely concealed.

My face flushed, and thanked god for my decision to bury my face into him. "You act as if I'm some little inexperienced virgin…" I mumbled.

"Compared to my experience and strength, you are. My strength alone could make the experience a million times more pleasurable than having sex with basically anyone else." He kissed the top of my head, "And I'm not even talking about supernatural powers that give me strength. I'm only talking about the muscles I gained from working out. Human strength, if you will." He chuckled.

"Please, I'm the one who forced you into a second round." I laughed.

"Best way I've ever been woken up, might I add. But I could've gone for a few more rounds if I so desired. I just didn't want to put you on bed rest for days, especially not right after your eighteenth birthday." I could practically feel his smirk rolling off of him in waves.

I lightly punched him, putting no real effort behind the blow. "Really, you'd put me in bed? How so?" I teased.

He chuckled softly, and pulled me on top of him, my bottom sitting on his sexy oh-my-god-don't-make-me-rape-you abs. Then he caressed the back of my head and pulled my lips down to his. Our lips met with a fiery passion that had ignited in our previous round of sex. Then he slowly brought his lips to my ear, gently nibbling on the earring that rested there.

"Well first I'd kiss you; gentle at first then hard and passionate." His breath was hot against my ear and his soft voice hummed against the skin there, "Then, I'd trace your body with my fingers. Memorizing every contour, loving how your soft delicate skin feels beneath my finger tips."

I felt my cock strain at his words, begging to be touched. I knew that soon, a new session of sex would be in order.

"And the rest, my dear, shall only be learned through experience." His lips left my ear, only to seek out my throat and give the already dark spot a harsh suck before releasing me. I sat up, disoriented, thinking only of how to fuck him next. Without a doubt, I was ready for yet another round.

And so, as I proceeded to kiss him once more, fuck him I did.

(Page break)

We were sitting in the giant mansion known as Sebastian's parent's house once more. We stared awkwardly at nothing and discussed nothing. Laurence and Laurel had yet to join us, but I was well prepared for the onslaught of sex invitations and sexual advances. I glanced at Sebastian and once again thought of those piercing red eyes that had shined this morning/last night. The blush that had not left my face since we arrived darkened slightly and I looked down at my hands, trying to distract myself.

Finally I heard footsteps; I looked up and saw Laurence and Laurel step through the doorway in casual but somehow formal attire. And behind them was my father.

I stood, "Dad?!"

He gave a small wave, "We need to talk, and everyone needs to be here for it."

They sat down across the table, Laurel sitting on Laurence's lap and my father scooting as far away from them as he could manage. I sat down reluctantly.

My face was still red and it probably wasn't hard to guess what we had been doing right before we came here. I tried to think about something that didn't make me want to die from embarrassment, but even as I looked down, my eyes settled on Sebastian's crotch area. _"Fuck." _

Laurence was the first to speak, "She's coming too." He spoke to Sebastian.

"I figured as much." Sebastian sighed in defeat.

I looked at the two curiously, hoping for an explanation and receiving nothing. I kept my mouth shut, feeling the tension in the room. I looked up at Sebastian and noticed his slightly uncomfortable expression, which immediately reminded me of his expression when he had cum inside me….

_"What the fuck? I can't even think about anything else. Fuck you Sebastian." _Oh man and did I plan to. As I realized where that thought had taken me to I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, trying to focus on the problem at hand.

As my father began speaking, I snapped my eyes open, my attention focused and I thanked god that I was finally able to think about something besides….well, you know.

"Ciel, can you take off your eye patch for us?" my father asked.

I stared at him, confused. Then hesitantly pulled it off but the eye remained closed, I continued to stare at him in blank confusion.

"Now clean the makeup off your hand, Sebastian." He glanced over at Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled out a little bottle and a cotton ball. He poured some of the liquid from the bottle onto the cotton ball, and then rubbed the cotton on the back of his hand. With every swipe of the cotton ball, more makeup was removed. Finally, his hand was fully visible and I noticed the intricate design on his hand and exclaimed, "That's what's on my eye!"

Sebastian smirked, and then muttered something under his breath. The only thing I caught was the word "Mine".

Then Sebastian spoke out loud, "You figured this out once before, but my mother has it set up so that when you fall asleep, you forget anything you may have learned or figured out about our relationship." He grunted and turned to his dad, "I learned this when I went to see her. She promised to give his memories back if I gave her my humanity. So I gave it to her, obviously that makes me a pureblood."

"What is going on, Sebastian?" I asked.

Sebastian slowly turned to face me, his eyes deep and inviting. "I'm a demon, Ciel."

I almost snorted, "Yeah, I figured that much out this morning." I realized what I had just openly admitted to everyone and my face turned a deep red. If they hadn't figured out what I had meant before, they definitely knew now.

Sebastian smirked again, "Good. Then all you need to know is that, I; as a demon, made a contract with you. But then 'for the greater good' they erased our memories. And as soon as your memories return, we will know what the terms of the contract are."

An attractive female voice intervened, "Then I hope you are ready to learn them now, because I am here to deliver."

I turned my attention to the direction that the voice came from. Standing in the doorway was a woman with long black hair, elegant features, milky skin, and bright red eyes the strongly contrasted with the pale skin. Dark lashes framed her eyes beautifully. I found myself completely awestruck by her beauty.

"Mother?" I heard Sebastian say.

My jaw dropped and I slowly turned back to face Sebastian. "That's your MOTHER?"

* * *

SEBASTIAN'S MOM IS HAWT. LETS TOUCH HER FACE. C'MON. Anyway, I hope that none of you abandoned me. I WILL keep writing, but for now, school is really all I can handle. I will write when I can, but I make no promises. Please review! Love you guys!


	20. Chapter 20

YAY! I didn't make you wait for a million years this time! Enjoy!

* * *

"That's your MOTHER?" I clambered to my feet.

Sebastian seemed surprised by my reaction, "Yes, sadly."

"Now now, Sebastian, that's no way to treat your mother." I stared at her. Her tone was more menacing and evil than scolding. It freaked me out. It had the bite of "Or else" without the threat actually being there.

Instinctively, I shrunk back against Sebastian, almost asking for protection. He pulled me onto his lap and buried his face into my neck, protectively wrapping his arms around my waist. My back was pressed against his torso and I felt comforted by his steady heart beat.

"You said you'd give his memories back." Sebastian said, in the defensive.

"Yes and here I am." She stepped closer without reservation.

This was all too unreal for me; it seemed as if it was ripped straight out of a movie. I simply kept my mouth shut and watched as the two talked in short, clipped, angry sentences.

"Then get on with it." Sebastian snapped.

"As you wish." She returned fire. She stepped towards me and placed her fingers on my forehead. Suddenly, my mind went blank and I fell to the floor.

(THIRD PERSON)

To Sebastian the scene was all too familiar. She had done the exact same thing to him not too long ago.

Finally he would get his boy. His ego flared at the thought. Possessiveness filled his body and fueled his eagerness. He fell to his knees next to the collapsed boy and pulled him into his arms. He could only imagine what was going through the boys mind.

He knew that soon, Ciel would wake up and he would remember everything. Even more than Sebastian had gotten back.

Based on their contract, now that Ciel would have his memories back, Ciel would be able to communicate through physical interaction if he still loved and wanted him. Therefore, Sebastian would know everything.

(INTO CIEL'S MIND)

Images and scenes flew through my mind. Images of people who were familiar, people who weren't.

Finally it stopped; my mind froze on a video clip thingy of a young boy who looked a lot like Sebastian. His black hair was messy and his lips were red and moist. He ran his tongue over his upper lip before leaning towards me.

I was reliving this moment. It was obviously a sentimental moment too.

The boy's lips met with mine. The kiss was inexperienced, but for some reason, I was enjoying it regardless. I didn't seem to have any control of my body. It was almost like I was having an out-of-body IN-body experience.

My heart swelled and beat faster, my arms shakily wrapped around the boy's frame.

Suddenly, my eyes shot open. Right in front of my eyes was Sebastian. Full grown and just as beautiful as before. Knowing what I had just learned, I loved the man a million times more than before.

My arms flew around his neck, almost of their own accord. I forced him down to kiss me. I no longer cared who saw. There was only me, Sebastian, and this new found love I had no way of containing. My tongue went into his mouth as if my life depended on it. His met mine with vigorous effort. As we kissed I felt as if our brains connected. Memories were shared. Now he would remember too.

Someone cleared their throat, but ignored it in favor for kissing the love of my life. I loosened my jaw to let his tongue go in deeper; my hands ran up his chest.

The person cleared their throat again.

We slowed our kiss before reluctantly pulling away. We didn't look away once our attachment broke, though. We gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. The moment was so much more special than our first kiss; after all, we had come a really long way since then.

I tilted my head to the side, but only slightly and gently press my lips to his once more. It was a closed mouth kiss, but it said so much more than any make out could convey. I let my lips linger against his a moment longer than necessary.

"So what are the terms of the contract?" Sebastian's father interrupted our moment.

I pulled away and shot a threatening glare in his direction. Sebastian ran his fingers over my arm gently, calming me. It was then that I noticed Sebastian's mother was no longer there. Hm, that's strange.

Sebastian took a deep breath and began, "That is actually undetermined."

They stared at us, looking completely shocked. "What?" my dad was the first to speak, and by speak I mean yell.

I spoke up, "The contract was actually made without us making the decision to form one. He was comforting me after I found out about mom dying, and my intense desire to get her back coupled with his desire to help me formed the contract."

"So why wouldn't you tell us?" Sebastian's father chimed in.

I hesitated, looking to Sebastian for comfort. He pulled me off the floor and pulled me into his lap in one of the chairs. Then he buried his face in my neck and inhaled. The action was comforting and I found that I was able to find the courage to continue.

"I didn't want anyone but Sebastian to know how weak I was. And he didn't want anyone else to know about it either. If you haven't noticed, he's kind of possessive." I laughed softly, patting the arms that tightly hugged me against the torso behind me.

Sebastian chuckled, his breath ghosting over the skin of my shoulder.

"How is that even possible?" Laurence asked. I was surprised Laurel hadn't spoken. Usually he was a giant energy ball that never stopped talking.

"It's possible." Sebastian said, "What we have isn't really a contract." This surprised even me. I thought we had a contract, so this was all news to me. "It's more like we're…..married. This is a special pact. When the human end of the contract turns eighteen, you have to turn them into a demon." Sebastian turned back to me, "I knew this was a possibility, so I didn't want to admit I am in love with you."

Laurel finally spoke up, "Awww." He giggled, "Remember when we first fell in love?" he asked Laurence.

I smiled at the couple, Sebastian grunted, and my dad gagged.

All in all today was a pretty good experience.

Except….

"Wait did you just say you have to turn me into a demon?!" I shrieked.

* * *

As you may be able to tell, soon this shall end. Sorry! Please review! See ya'll soon!


	21. Chapter 21

I AM THE MASTERMIND OF SHORT CHAPTERS! Mwhahahahahah! Enjoy, my fellow addicts.

* * *

"Wait did you just say you have to turn me into a demon?" I shrieked at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded soberly, "By law, yes."

I jumped up and stormed in a circle until I was facing Sebastian and threw my arms up, "By law? What fucking law? I don't want to be a demon!" I yelled, anger rising.

He stood and pulled me against his chest, cradling my head against his shoulder. "Ciel," he cooed, "We made this contract so we could be together forever. Don't you want that?" he kissed the top of my head gently.

Oh I did. More than he could ever know. But I didn't want to be a demon, I didn't want to spend every day in the darkness, I didn't want to crave human souls. But of course, I didn't KNOW what it would be like, being a demon, that is. So yes, I did want to be with Sebastian forever. "Yes." I finally answered. After thinking about it, I would do anything for him. If that meant giving up my humanity, well, that's a small price to pay for true love.

Oh man that sounds cheesy; true love. But what else could you call our feelings? How else could you label this thing we had? True love seemed to fit the best, even if it made me gag a little. That being said, I didn't believe that I fell in love "at first sight". That shit doesn't exist. I knew, now that my memories were back, I was in love long before I "met" him. So technically, I had fallen in love with Sebastian twice. If that's not true love, I don't know what is.

"I think me and you should further discuss this, but at a different place. Something so special should be saved for later." Sebastian stated, glaring at the other people in the room.

Translation: "I don't want to talk about this in front of them."

Laurence rolled his eyes, Laurel scowled, and my dad gagged.

I giggled at my dad and gave everyone a small embarrassed smile.

"Well then get your ass up." I said to Sebastian. "See you later." I waved at everyone and pulled Sebastian along.

(page break)

Back at Sebastian's apartment, I found myself admiring my vehicle again. "Hey baby." I flirted with it. "Oh how I've missed you. What's that? You want me inside you? Yes I know, my dear. Such events should be saved for later." I laughed and looked up at Sebastian, who rolled his eyes.

He then pulled me against his body and nipped at my lip. "Hey baby." He mocked me, his voice low and husky.

I melted in his arms, even with all of this bullshit going on, I still found myself completely captivated by him. Hell, what was going on only seemed to fuel my yearning for him. I was learning things about him and myself. And it seemed that some light was finally being shined on our relationship. Everything about him lured me in, and I felt as if my pants had become suddenly very restricting. But that was just my erection and Sebastian rubbing his waist against mine.

I leaned up and tentatively touched my lips to his, as if he would reject me. Of course I knew he wouldn't; at this point, that would just be absurd.

Our lips barely met in a brief exchange of passion. But that small amount of contact spoke volumes; it would take centuries to express the feelings through words. They were just too complicated and had to be conveyed with actions.

Almost as if we couldn't speak. If there were no words to say, the thoughts and feelings must be communicated through touches and looks.

We pulled away from one another, looking deep into each other's eyes. I trailed my fingers across his temple, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. I let my fingertips linger behind his ear, barely putting pressure on a sensitive part that rested there.

I pressed a kiss to his neck, licking, sucking, and biting the skin there. I sucked on a patch of skin harshly but briefly and then slowly dragged my teeth across the now reddened spot before gently lapping at it.

Sebastian shivered under my touch and pulled me against his body, pulling me into a searing kiss. Our lips barely touched for a moment before I put my all into it. Warmth spread through my body as his palm slid down my chest until he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly I felt something hit my shoulder. I backed away from Sebastian and grabbed my shoulder and feel to the ground. I screamed out in pain and grabbed my shoulder, only to feel something protruding from the skin. Tears slid down my cheeks and I sobbed as the pain rushed through my body in large waves.

I looked up to Sebastian for help, but he only stared at my shoulder for a moment before looking up to a man who was standing behind me.

"FUCKING HOMOS!" the man screamed, "GOD HATES YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!" he said and threw a Bible at me, hitting me in the stomach.

But the pain paled in comparison to the pain in my shoulder.

Then suddenly the man flew to the ground.

"Don't look." Sebastian growled in anger, warning me.

I looked down and pulled my hand away from my shoulder.

Red liquid contrasted sharply with pale skin.

He had stabbed me.

* * *

I know, I know. I'm an asshole. You all hate me...Blah blah. IT'S ALL PART OF THE PLAN. Please review. Even if all the review says is "Your an asshole, I'm going to fuck your face with a *insert variation of a sharp object here*"


	22. Chapter 22

I'm sorry to announce that this is the last real chapter of the story. Mind you, I will add some "afterthought" chapters to answer and questions I may have accidentally left out. So when you review, ask away, I swear I will answer in another chapter. Sorry it's a bit rushed. I was just excited to finally see the end, just as you all were.

Now, I must give a parting speech.

For those of you who have been with me for as long as I can remember during this fic (promocat, hibirdsong, JezebelStrike, and a few more), I thank you. For not giving up on me and encouraging me to keep going. In fact, the same goes to anyone who has read this...EVER. Just the simple fact that you all have enjoyed this makes me happier than you may ever know. As most of you know, this started out as a little request from a dear friend of mine, hibirdsong, who I love :D. It started out as a small, yet complicated, summary from her adorable little head. Then it escalated into...whatever the fuck my brain has made it into. i hope that this is close to what you expected, hibirdsong. And Jezebel, thanks for being such an amazing friend. You started out as a person on the internet, but became one of my best friends. You are one of the main reasons I slave to write even when my schedule won't allow it. I realize I'm leaving some of you out, but know, I love you all and I hope that, now that this is over, you will all go read my other fanfics, like Perfectly Opposite (which I recently started) or Master of Disaster.

In case some of you didn't friend me but still want to, I'm still (and probably always will be) accepting new friends.

* * *

Screams filled the parking lot in front of Sebastian's apartment building. I found a sick, sadistic joy in knowing that Sebastian was causing the pain the man felt, and an even sicker joy sprouted from knowing that he was doing it to protect me.

Pain pulsated through my body; I looked down at my hand. Blood covered it and I was having trouble processing that. I brought my hand back to my shoulder and grabbed at the small knife protruding from my shoulder. I gripped it in a tight fist and pulled at it.

A gentle hand stopped me, "No." Sebastian whispered softly into my ear.

I laughed breathlessly, "Must be nice…being a demon and all…" I heaved, sweat beading on my forehead.

"Shh…" Sebastian shushed me. "Focus on the sound of my voice. Nothing else exists. Nothing else matters. Not the pain. Not the dying man. Not even you. Only me, only I exist. You are me, and I am you. We are one and the same." Sebastian said slowly, hypnotically.

I lost myself in Sebastian's words and soon found that he was right. Nothing else did matter.

I screamed as the pain suddenly enveloped my body again as Sebastian yanked the knife out of my shoulder. The pocket knife fell to the ground with a soft "clack". He pulled off his shirt and bunched it up, placing it on my shoulder and putting my hand on it, telling me to apply slight pressure.

He lifted me off the ground gently, walking me over to his car. He softly placed me in the passenger seat before moving over to the driver's side. Then he started the engine and headed towards the hospital, without another word.

"I should've killed that bastard." Sebastian growled furiously. "I should've ripped his heart out after breaking every bone in his body." A sadistic smirk spread across him face. "Slowly, I wouldn't have spared him an ounce of pain…" Sebastian trailed off as he parked in front of the hospital.

I trembled, surprised to find that this side of Sebastian terrified me. No…this side of him did scar me, but I was even more scared by the fact that he was completely and utterly serious. He seriously wanted to vindictively and slowly murder that guy. I glanced at Sebastian as he got out of the car, hurrying to my side so he could help me out.

I tried not to look at his face; I knew that only fear would show in my eyes. And the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. It was just his demon side showing through. He couldn't help it.

He carried me into the ER, calmly walking up to the desk, still carrying me. "Excuse me." He called for the nurse's attention.

She looked up calmly; she took in the sight of my cloth-covered shoulder. By now the shirt was red. Then she looked at Sebastian's lack of a shirt, her eyes lingering there until my jealousy got that best of me.

I grunted loudly and cringed, and then I whimpered and buried my face in Sebastian's neck. I smirked when Sebastian placed a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, but the disappointment was clear in her voice.

I almost reached over and slapped her. Instead I slowly turned my head to her and gestured to my shoulder. "Oh nothing much, you know, we love coming to hospitals for fun. It's not like I'm seriously injured or anything. Please, carry on with your day." I spat.

Sebastian chuckled and she looked suddenly very annoyed; probably for more than one reason. One; I was being held by an incredibly sexy man. She probably wanted to fuck Sebastian. Well, join the club, bitch. Second, some "brat" was getting an attitude with her.

When we finally did get to see a doctor, he simply wrapped up my shoulder and prescribed me pain medication. That's it? No advice or whatever? Just throw me some pills and some fresh bandages for later. What the fuck is wrong with medical help of today?

At this point I was in a rather foul mood. I mean, I had gotten stabbed, freaked out by Sebastian, annoyed by some bitch in a nurse's outfit, waited a million years for my doctor, and then my doctor turned out to be fucking retarded. I'm pretty sure that nurse was trying to convince my doctor to sedate me too…

They also told me I needed to stay a night or two for observation. I think that's a pile of lies and deception. That nurse just wanted to stare at my man.

But staying in a hospital did nothing to help my mood. Well…not until Sebastian brought up all of the kinky situations that could come out of it.

"Come on, just ask. I'm sure that nurse with the red face and goo-goo eyes would be willing to help. You know, just whip out your dick, or pretend that it's hot and open your shirt a little." I was currently in the process of trying to convince Sebastian to burrow a doctor's coat.

He smirked, "Which nurse with the 'red face and goo-goo eyes'? They all look like that to me."

I nodded, "So you get my point."

He laughed and scooted closer to me. "I'm not going to flirt with a nurse so you can carry out your hospital sex fantasies."

"Hey! It's not flirting if you don't plan to take it anywhere."

"Thank you for that daily dose of 'Ciel Logic', but I think I'll pass." He chuckled.

I frowned, "Jerk…ruining all my fun."

He just smirked, but didn't say anything.

(page break)

I slowly opened my eyes; a cold breeze had ripped me from my dreams. I looked around the room, gradually realizing that I was still in the hospital room.

I searched for Sebastian, yearning for his calming touch. When my eyes finally rested on a figure, it didn't look like Sebastian. They slept, dark brown hair framing their face like Sebastian's did. The relaxed features looked eerily similar to Sebastian's, but they were a bit softer.

I grunted and reached over, with my good arm, and poked them.

They unhurriedly opened their eyes, "What do you want, Ciel? I'm tired."

I was taken aback. They voice was just like Sebastian's but not as rich. Like when we first met.

"Sebastian?" I inquired, surprised.

"Duh," was his only response.

"What happened?" I asked, "What happened to your hair and your…" that's when I noticed his eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown, not the crimson red I had fallen so deeply in. "Your eyes!" I exclaimed. My heart beat faster and my breathing hitched.

"Ciel, calm down…" He grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

I tried to slow my heart, when I felt like I had calmed down enough, I nodded but didn't look at him.

"I did this for you. I'm human now."

My eyes widened. There's no way he did that for me. He had lived his entire life as a demon, why would he give that up for me. "What?" I stared at him, trying to accept that he was Sebastian. He was similar, yet so different. Even his canines seemed to be flatter, smoother.

"I became a human for you, so you wouldn't have to become a demon."

"Why?" I gasped out, still not believing.

"You don't want to be a demon. You can't hide that from me. And as much as I would love to spend an eternity with you, I think I can satisfy myself with a full, healthy human life." He smiled and pulled me into a kiss, making sure not to hurt my shoulder.

That was all the proof I needed. Sebastian loved me more than I could ever hope for someone to.

"Sebastian." I gasped against his lips. There was one thing that hadn't changed about him. The way his touch affected me would never change.

"I love you." I whispered as we pulled apart.

He pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you too. More than you will ever know."

* * *

REVIEW FUCKERS, FOR MORE PORN, SEX, PORN SEX, SEX PORN. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Just ask questions. And I will be sure to rape the fuck out of them with my brain and answer them in a thorough, yet somehow roundabout way that will only leave you with more questions. That is more likely than you might think.


End file.
